Ice Roses (Jelsa)
by ANE2023
Summary: Elsa and Anna have been together for years now. Elsa is celebrating her third reign as queen as well as the Great Thaw. Later she meets Jack Frost and the Guardians and finds out something or someone terrible is after her. Will she make it alive with her new friends? Or will the world end in total darkness? This is a Jelsa story.
1. The Beginning

Elsa's POV

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. "Elsa? Are you awake?" A voice said. Oh! It's Anna! I fluttered my eyes open, rubbed my eyes. "I am now that you knocked" I said giggling.

"Well, hurry up! I don't wanna miss breakfast! They are serving pancakes with chocolate syrup!!" She said really excited. I laughed silently. Anna and her chocolates. "I'm coming in a minute." I said with a little tiredness.

I sat up and let out a big yawn. With that I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair.

I put my hair in its usual french braid and let it sit on my left shoulder. I thought of making my dress a bit different today. I swirled my hand and made a blue sparkling cocktail dress with a slit on the right side of the skirt. I then decorated my hair with snowflakes going down the braid.

I went down to the dining room and found where I sit. I saw Anna patting my seat. I went over and sat down next to her. "So Elsa, how is your morning?" She said putting in a piece of pancake into her mouth. "Everything is great." I said.

"Elsa you haven't forgot about the ball tonight have you?" Anna said with food in her mouth.

Oh no! I forgot all about it!! I stood frozen staring at her.

"I guess you have. Do you have a dress yet?" She said.

"No but I can make one."

She looked at me with an 'oh that's right' look. Then I gave her a 'really?' stare.

The ball is supposed to celebrate the Great Thaw that happened in Arendelle and every year it is held on the day of my coronation when I became queen.

"Elsa? Elsa!"

I shook my head back to reality. "Oh sorry, lost in my thoughts." I said.

One of the maids came in with a piece of paper rolled up into a scroll. "Good morning your highness! Here are your duties today." She said handing me the scroll. "Thank you Sarah!" I said grinning at her. With that she curtsied and left.

With that she walked away. I unfolded the scroll and let out a groan. There is so many things I need to do! How am I going to get these done?! On the scroll it said,

1\. Meeting with the kingdom of Canillia

2\. Meeting with people of Arendelle about missing people

3\. Papers to be signed

4\. Meeting with kingdom of Kendrahina

There's so much more on here I don't even know how I'm going to do these things. My job as queen is very tiring. I longed to build a snowman with Anna or go out for a ride on my horse away from my duties. Not that I hate them. It's just, I can barely have fun anymore.

I saw Anna leaning over my shoulder looking at my list. "I hate to be you right now Elsa." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it!"

After breakfast I went to my meeting with the kingdom of Canillia. It was a long meeting. They all were. After that I need to plan the ball too!

After my list I looked at the clock. It was noon. Perfect for lunch! I went to the dining room and saw Anna munching on a sandwich.

"Hey Elsa! You done your duties?" She said.

"Surprisingly yes I am." I said with a grin on my face.

And then I remembered to plan for the ball!

"Anna! We need to plan for the ball!" I said nervously.

She froze in her spot with the sandwich in her mouth. Then she got up and ran to the ball room. I went with her. We've got a lot of planning to do.

**Authors note: **

**Hey! I hope you like my first chapter. No Jelsa yet but it'll be there soon! I hope you like it! So keep on reading and ship Jelsa!**


	2. The Guardians

Elsa's POV

I ran to catch up to Anna as she ran toward the ballroom. "Anna! Wait up! I'm not that young anymore!!" I yelled. She finally stopped and I stopped to breath in deeply.

"Oh come on Elsa your not that old!" Anna said teasingly.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" I said still panting.

I looked around the ballroom and suddenly. Ding! I looked at Anna and grinned. "You thinking What I'm thinking?" I said.

Anna must've known because she looked at me and smirked.

"Do the magic!!" Anna said playfully.

I waved my hand and a icy crystal chandelier came from above the ceiling of the room. Anna was jumping with joy when she saw. Oh I Anna I love you! I then waved my hands again and made ice tables all along the windows for the food to be set.

After that I made it start snowing in the ballroom.

"This is amazing!!!" Anna said happily.

I looked at her and smirked.

I then stomped my foot on the floor and made an ice rank. She started to slip and slid. I laughed.

"How is it?" I said.

Anna stopped slipping. "Oh Elsa it's a dream come true!!" She said.

...

...

...

I then went to my room to get ready.

I tied up half of my hair into a fishtail braid and let the rest of my hair down. I waved my hand and made a mermaid aqua ice dess with transparent sleeves that was an off shoulder.

I went down and saw people flooding into the ballroom. They were gasping a lot. I think they liked it.

I waited for Anna to come in front of me. We waited to be announced by Mr. Lucas.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" He said.

Anna went out and people clapped for her. Then she curtsied.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" He said.

I came out and a lot of people gasped. They started wishpering to each other. Some of them clapped for me. I curtsied.

"Thank you all for coming to the third year of me being your queen, and to celebrate the Great Thaw. Now have fun!" I said. Most people clapped. I curtsied and saw people started to talk or dance.

"Elsa you did a great speech!" Anna said.

"Thank you Anna!" I said

Suddenly me and Anna smelled a delicious sent. We both breathed the sent deeply and we managed to get words out of mouths at the same time. "Chocolate!" We said. We then laughed.

I looked around and watched couples dancing. I wish I had someone to love.

I walked around watching people. I heard someone whispering to someone. "Isn't she the Snow Queen? The one who frozen the world? I don't know if I trust her she could do this again." One man said.

Other people were talking about me when I passed by them. I felt shattered when I heard that. I almost started to cry. But I held in my tears.

I wanted some fresh air. I managed to sneak to the stables and get my horse. I rode into the woods for a little while. I found a nice tree so I stopped at it.

I got off and put my back against the tree. I started crying and I slid down the tree and sobbed to myself.

"They think I'm a monster! A cold-hearted monster!" I said sobbing.

Suddenly I heard a growl from behind me. I looked behind the tree and saw a pack of wolves! Oh no this isn't good!

I got up and was about to get on my horse but my horse kicked me and I landed on the ground. Last I saw my horse started to run away. Now what am I gonna do?!?

As I adjusted my vision and saw the wolves were around me. Only thing is is that, they had glowing yellow eyes! This is messed up! I tried to back up but they growled at me. I managed to get up fast and start running.

As I was running I tripped and landed on my face. Before I could look behind me I felt a sharp pain in my leg and it felt really warm. I let out a loud scream and looked back. I saw one of the wolves bitting my leg with my blood everywhere on my leg.

This is the end for me. I felt a tear drop down my cheek. Suddenly I saw a man behind me running toward the wolves. He shot put what looked like...Frost?? How can this be??? As he struck them they diminished into what looked like black sand?

As he finished them off he picked me up and brought me to the castle. I looked down and I was flying?!?!?! I was really scared. I held on tighter to the man and closed my eyes.

We finally reached my bedroom and he laid me down on my bed. I managed to say a few words. "W-who a-are you?" I said. He looked at me. He hair silvery white hair and a blue sweater with Frost designs on it! This is insane.

"I can't talk right now you need help." He said softly.

That helped me a little bit.

He touched my leg and I winced at the pain. He must've noticed it hurt. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's alright." I said.

He examined my leg. After about a minute he took something out that looked like a stone. "Summon the guardians!" He said. I raised my eyebrow and before I could say anything, four people emerged out of a glowing portal looking thing.

"Hey guys! This is the woman is injured, and it looks like it could've been from you know who." He said to the others.

"Pitch? Pitch Black?! Here?" Said a humming bird lady.

"Mates we'd betta figure this out! It could be a mistake! It must be somethin' else! We just defeated him!" The bunny said.

"No guys I'm telling you! Pitch is back! When I was getting this woman I froze them and they fell into black sand!" The white haired man said. He had a staff too? I am so confused.

I tried to sit up but the pain couldn't stop. I let out a scream. The four people stood around me they started to examine me. The big red man took out a vial with green glowing liquid inside.

"This'll help you. Drink it." He commanded.

I took the vial and drank it. I made a disgusted face. It tasted like wet fur. Gross!

After I drank it the pain started to subside and I could sit up. "Who are you people?" I said.

The big red man looked at me. "We are the guardians. We protect children of the world from the boogeyman. We call him Pitch Black. He spreads fear to all children. If they don't believe in us, then we lose our strength to protect them." He said.

"Okay but what are your names?" I said curiously.

The big red man said, "My name is North, aka Santa Clause. That is Bunnymund or Bunny, the Easter Bunny. Toothanna aka Tooth the Tooth Fairy. Sandy the Sandman. And Jack Frost." North said.

I looked at the white haired boy who was Jack Frost.

"Wait, so you're Jack Frost? Like _the _Jack Frost?!" I said.

"That's me! But you can call me Jack." He said.

"What's you're name ma'am?" Jack said.

"I am Elsa. Queen of Arendelle." I said politely.

Jack seemed really surprised at my response. He immidietly bowed to me. I blushed a little bit. "Forgive me you're highness." He said in a formal manner.

"Oh please! No need for the formalities! You have done enough for me already! Call me Elsa." I said with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, Elsa." He said smirking.

I think we are gonna get along just fine!

**(A/N): **

**Hey guys! THEY FINALLY MET!! WOOHOO!! I'm fangirling right now!!! *squeals* oops sorry didn't mean to do that hehe XP. I hope you really like this chapter and please send reviews to let me know what I should do next! Adios amigos!!**


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

As the guardians fixed my leg I sat up. "Thank you. For everything!" I said.

"You're welcome Elsa." Jack said.

"Do you want to stand?"

"I'll try."

I managed to stand up off the bed. Jack was next to me. I tried walking but I tripped but before I could fall. Jack caught me.

"You okay?" He said.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks." I said blushing a little.

Jack was rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe we should let you lay down again." He said. "Yeah probably." I said smiling.

He helped me lay down and as I settled in he looked at me, "so um...your the queen of Arendelle, huh? That's pretty cool." He said. "Yes I am." I said.

"Hey Jack, why don't you occupy her while we spread some more joy to the children. We will be back soon." North said.

"Yeah mate, and don't get into trouble!" Bunny said.

Jack looked at Bunny, "I'm not gonna destroy the whole castle!!" Jack said looking embarrassed.

"You betta watch 'em your highness. He's a trouble maker!" Bunny said grinning. Jack looked back at him annoyed.

"Don't worry, I trust him." I said looking at Jack.

Jack looked at me and smirked at me with his icy blue eyes. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"We won't be long!" Tooth said.

I waved them goodbye as they went through that portal again.

"Now how about we play a game? So we get to know each other?" I said.

"Sure! How about 20 questions?" Jack said.

"Alright."

"Favorite color?" Jack said.

"Blue."

"Same!"

"Cool! Favorite season?"

"Winter."

"Same for me too!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Olaf!"

"Come on in Olaf!"

He walked in and was surprised. He looked at me and looked at Jack. "Who are you! Oh my! Are you Jack Frost?!" He said.

Jack must've been surprised to his answer. "Wait he's a talking snowman? And he can see me?!?" He said excitedly.

I giggled at his expression. "Yes he does. Probably because I've believed in you." I said blushing. He looked at me and blushed. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh well I didn't know that till now." He said. I smiled at him.

"Oh my gosh! You're Jack Frost!! This is so awesome! You and Elsa are just like each other!" Olaf said.

Jack then looked curiously at me. "Wait wait! You have, ice powers?!" He said.

I held up my hand and I let a snowflake float above it. He looked at me with amazement. Then he held up his hand and had a snowflake too! This is amazing! Well he is Jack Frost.

"How are you so amazed??" I said curiously.

"Well, the thing is, I've never thought I would've found someone like me in his world. I thought I'd be alone forever." He said looking down with a sad face. I hate seeing people this way.

"Hey, I get it. I thought the same thing too. I've been locked up for 10 years of my life being alone because I thought that I would hurt my sister. But later, I learned that love can thaw a frozen heart." I said softly.

"By the way I never thanked you for saving my life today. I don't know if I wouldve made it back alive. So thank you." I said. I then hugged him. He must've been surprised because he didn't hug back. But then he hugged me back.

When we broke apart I could tell we were both blushing. I then let out a big yawn. "Tired aren't we?" Jack said. I nodded. "How about you lay down and I'll stay by you and keep you safe?" He said. "Okay."

I then laid back and he put the covers over my body. He then sat at the edge of my bed. "What's it like? To be a guardian?" I said.

"Well, it's really nice to guard children. I really like children. I bring snow days to all the children and have fun with them. I am the guardian of fun." He said.

"You know I read a book about you once. You sounded like the sweetest person ever!" I said.

"Really? You really think so?" He said looking at me.

"Yes of course! That's why I believed in you. You have powers like me and you're really sweet. I still think you are really sweet." I said. I could feel heat rising up my cheeks when I said that.

Suddenly a portal showed up. Out came the guardians and Bunny lunges forward toward Jack. But Tooth wasn't there. Bunny looked worried. "Mate, we got trouble. Trouble at the Tooth palace." He said.

"You're serious?" He said.

"Yeah mate. We'd betta hurry. I sounds like it's bad. Tooth said it might be Pitch." Bunny said.

Jack looked at Bunny and then at me. "Wait you need to go?" I said.

"Yes, there is trouble. It might be Pitch Black." He said.

"Don't leave me. I need someone here with me." I said grabbing Jack's hand. He looked surprised. "I have to go Elsa. You need to sleep." He said.

"Will you come back?" I said.

"I promise I will come back. I promise." He said.

I then squeezed his hand a little then let go of it. I missed his cold touch. I felt soothing. With that he was off.

I hope I can see him again.

**(A/N): Hey guys! Looks like Elsa cares about Jack! EEEEEEEEE!!!! So exciting!! I'll see you later in the next chapter! Adios amigos! P.S just so you know if I am not able to post anything for a while let me know please! Love you guys!**


	4. He’s Back

Jack's POV

I hated to leave Elsa alone. I really did. But I had to, to help Tooth. Elsa is such a caring person. She is a cool person. And to think she has powers like me! That's so cool! I always wondered if there was ever someone like me.

The guardians and I went through the snow globe that North had. When we arrived the whole place was filled with nightmares. Only they weren't after the fairies. They were after the teeth.

We landed onto one of the golden platforms. We saw Tooth trying to fight off the nightmares. We went down and helped her.

After we defeated them all Tooth was gasping for breath. "Tooth are you okay?" I said with my hand on her back. "Yes I am fine. But I don't understand what they are after." She said still panting. Suddenly a deep voice was heard all around the Tooth Palace. "Well you're going to figure out soon enough." The voice said with an evil laugh.

Suddenly he appeared in front of us. The one who we thought was gone forever.

Pitch

"H-how are you back!?!? You went down there a-and..." North said but was interrupted. "Well, I have my ways." He said with an evil smile across his face.

"What are you doing here?! Why did you come back!?" I said pointing my staff at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Oh Jack Frost, so demanding for answers. I know you know why I'm here." He said. "No I actually don't know why." I said. "I'm here to find the memories of a dear friend of yours. So said that she got bit by a wolf." He said smiling.

What? No. I couldn't be. "You, you knew?! How?!?" I said worrying. "Are you really that dumb Frost? I sent the wolf to try and get her to me! She was full of such fear. She gave me the greatest strength of all. But now she learned how to control her powers and she isn't afraid anymore! Now I'm weak! I need to make her fearful again and make her join my side!" He said.

"Why would you tell us your plan?" Bunny said.

"Well thanks to Mr. Frost here he wanted to know and you all should know! For I am the boogeyman! And I will strike fear anywhere. And I'll always get what I want!" He said laughing evilly.

That's it! I've had enough of him for long enough!! My staff started to glow a bright ice blue and I let out a cold stream of ice toward Pitch's direction. He looked a little surprised but then he dodged it and sent a stream of black sand my way. I dodged it and threw ice at him. I pinned him to the wall. After he got out he fled.

The guardians looked at me worried. "Jack! We need to get to the castle now! He might take her!" Tooth said. I stood wide eyed and with that I flew to Arendelle and flew into her room.

She's still here. Thank goodness! She was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. In a deep sleep so beautiful. Wait what! No. I only just met her a few hours ago. But is it something else?

I didn't want to wake her so I stayed in her room until morning but I was tired and I fell asleep too. When I woke up I saw her starting to wake up too. She sat up and looked at me. She looked really tired after all that she has been through.

"Good morning snowflake!" I said. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "Snowflake?" She said. I could feel the heat creep up my cheeks. Why did I say that. "I...um...I'm sorry." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "It's okay. I like it." She said. I could've sworn I saw a tint of pink in her cheeks.

"So um Elsa? We need to talk."

**(A/N): Hey SNOWFLAKES!!! Sorry I had to say that. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think about the whole story so far. And let me know what I should let them do next! Adios amigos!!**


	5. Tell Me

Elsa's POV

"Okay so wait a minute! You're telling me, that the boogeyman who you call Pitch, is after me because he needs my fear to make him take over the world and turn it into eternal darkness! Do you know how crazy this sounds??" I said. Jack put his hands on my shoulders. "Yes! I am telling you this because I want you to be safe! I am your guardian. I have watched you since you were little. I don't want you to get hurt!" He said. He sounded so serious. He was my guardian? How could I have not known this? How come I didn't see him? Questions filled my head as I was silent.

He looked deep into my eyes. Those piercing ice blue eyes stared deep into my soul. "How come you never talked to me?" I said looking into eyes. He stayed silent and looked down. "I-I don't know. I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't. I don't know why I just..." He said before being interrupted by me. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. "Hey hey, I doesn't matter now. It's alright." I said softly. Again, he looked into my eyes. I looked deep into his eyes and saw the guilt in him. "It's alright now." I said.

I took my hand off his cheek. I missed his touch. "You're here now." I said softly. He held my hand. I then felt a pain in my leg. I grabbed my leg and bit my lips to keep from screaming. Jack helped me lay down on the bed. I then saw the bite in my leg start to turn black. Black sand then started to float above my leg. And a dark cloud began to appear. It got bigger, and bigger. Until it swirled around my bedroom. I got up and leaned against Jack. My head in his chest and my arms in his grasp. He was protecting me.

I then saw a dark figure emerge from the dark cloud. After he emerged the cloud disintegrated. He stood there with an evil smile looking down at me. He was black. Just black. Jack got up in front of him and pointed his staff at him. The man laughed. "I see you have met the queen." He said. His voice was dark and deep it scared me. "Go away! Leave her alone!!" Jack yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Jack Frost. Always making a mess of everything. Not listening." The dark mans looked straight into my eyes. "Well well well, if it isn't the Queen of Arendelle herself. Cowaring. Full of precious fear. It's delicious!" He said with and evil laugh. "W-who are you??" I said nervously. He laughed again. "You don't know who I am! Did the guardians not tell you! This is glorious!! I am Pitch Black! Aka the boogeyman." He said.

"Leave her alone!" Jack said getting more angry. His staff was turning blue and I could tell the temperature was dropping lower. Pitch looked terrified and disappeared leaving a pile of black sand behind. Jack looked back at me and saw the fear in my eyes. He got back on the bed and embraced me. "I am so glad that your safe!" He said. "I'm okay Jack. I'm okay." I said softly to him.

I then heard runnin down the hallway and the door opened and I saw Anna come in looking worried. "Elsa! Are you okay? I heard some deep guys voice from in here and he sounded like he was gonna hurt you! And. And—" I interrupted her. "Anna! Anna! It's okay! I am fine! There was someone here but he left!" I said. "That's good to hear! Who is this by the way?? And what happened to your leg?!?!" Anna was getting very worried. "Anna this is my friend Jack. Aka Jack Frost." I said. He waved to Anna.

"As in the _Jack Frost_?"

"Yes Anna."

"Did he save you from the person?"

"Yes, yes indeed!"

I looked at him smiling. He smiled back. Anna rushes up to him to give him a hug. He seemed surprised. "Thank you! For saving my sister." She said. He smiled and hugged back. I smiled. Jack glanced at me and he smiled back too.

"So tell me. What happened?" She said with her hands on her hips.

We then explained the dark cloud to the boogeyman and everything that happened. As I was telling her Jack could tell I got uncomfortable and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay now." She said. I didn't realize that it turned to night. She waved me goodnight and I waved back.

"Well, I guess I'll go back then." Jack said. We then embraced. His arms were so strong and I felt better knowing that I had a guardian to protect me. "Thank you for everything." I said. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're safe." He said.

...

...

...

_Dream_

I was in a dark room. I could see nothing but the darkness. I thought I could see another figure of a man in the dark. He then emerged out of the dark. It was Pitch. I tried to shoot ice at him but I couldn't feel my powers. I was then chained in black sand and brought to the floor.

He went up closer to me and bent down.

"Let's begin."

**(A/N): Hey guys!! Sorry idk if this was a late post or not but I hope you like this chapter. Hope it's longer than the other ones. P.S I might not be able to post for a while because I'm on a school trip at NYC!! Adios snowflakes!!!**


	6. Memories

Elsa's POV (Dream)

Pitch stood in front of me with his evil grin. "Let's begin" He said. I stood there with my eyebrow raised. What did he mean _let's begin_? I then felt as if I was falling from a height. I eventually crashed down on the ground. I heard waves on a sandy beach. It was dark out. It started calm and then I heard thunder. Eventually there was lightning and the waves were like tsunamis. I saw something that looked like a ship at sea.

I looked a little closer and saw the Arendelle symbol on the flags. Oh no! That's were my parents are! I then could feel my powers. But it was weak. Like it wasn't as much as I could feel.

I looked at the ship again. I prepared myself to run toward the ship. I started running toward the ship and into the water. Using my powers to make snowflakes below my feet to make me not sink. There was a big wave coming toward me. I tried to go through it but it pushed me under. Everything turned black.

I woke up and found myself lying on the beach again. I looked up and could still see the ship from a distance. I got up and got ready to run again. I then ran out to the sea. Again there was a big wave coming to me. I managed to dive toward it and get through it. There was a big rock infront of me. I climbed the rock but I couldn't keep my balance so I made an ice slide and slid down. I was still running toward the ship. An even bigger wave came but I used my powers to block it off and that was all I could get out of me. I tried to run up but the wave was cracking the ice. The ice cracked below me but it was cracking to much for me to get across. I slipped and again I was swallowed by the salty water of the sea. And the last thing I saw was my parents ship sinking. I was afraid. Then my vision was black once more.

...

...

...

I woke up again in a dark place. The same place again were Pitch was. I looked down to see I was chained up again. It reminded me of when Hans had took me into the dungeon. "Next!" An evil laugh said. "NO!! Please stop! I can't take it! Please let me go!! Please!!!!" I started to cry. "No can do Queen of Arendelle! Every night you will suffer you greatest fears! And I will control you!" He said. Then he let out another laugh that spread through the whole room. I was scared. I cried and cried. But it was no use. I then felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Everything turned dark.

...

I woke up to find myself in a very familiar place. I looked around and realized where I was. I was in the dungeon were Hans had taken me. I tried to get out but all there was was the window. I looked out and everything was once frozen again. I heard a door open behind me and I turned around. I saw the face of the most uncivil person the world has ever known. Hans. He stood infront of me with a big smirk. "Oh Elsa. Do you even know why you are here?" He said with his arms across his chest.

"No. No I don't. Just please let me go." I said. "No can do. You see, me and Anna have a wedding to plan for." He said. I then saw Anna behind him who had her hair as white as snow. And part of her skin as blue as ice. She was lying on the floor behind Hans. "E-Elsa??" She said very vaguely. "Anna?!" I tried to free myself by pulling the chains that I was attached to.

She started to say my name very quietly. And quieter. "Anna!! Don't go!!! Anna!!!" I started to yell to her but it was no use. "Oh Elsa. I was only using her to get to you. She is nothing to me!" He said. "Hans? What happened to us at the ball?!" She said. "Nothing happened! You are nothing! Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." He said. Picking up her chin up. I could She how heart broken she was. "If you don't mind, I have a kingdom to run." He said with a smirk at me.

I started to fill with rage, fear, anger, and sadness. "Hans! You get back here you b*stard!!!" I said yelling with tears dropping down my face. "You won't get away with this!" Anna managed to say with her last strength. She then started to turn ice and not move at all. "ANNA!! NO!!!!" I said with tears coming down my cheek at a faster pace now. "Oh." Hans said lookin down at a now frozen Anna. "I already have." He said. With that he locked the door and left me in here with Anna. I started down at her frozen body.

"Anna. Anna please answer me!!" I said. "Pitch!!! I hope you can hear me you a*hole!!! You had better let me go!!!" I said. He then appeared infront of me. "Please! Let me go!" I said. "Alright fine. For now." He said. And with a snap of his fingers I opened my eyes and I was in my bedroom.

It was morning. I heard the birds chirping and the trees whistling outside.

I hope that whatever comes next. I'll be ready for it.

**(A/N): Hello!!!!!! Good to see ya guys! I guess I did manage to get a new chapter in at NYC. I guess it's because there is so much traffic :P. Well please leave reviews on the chapters as I make them. And if you have any questions please feel free to ask about it. And plus I might change the name of the title of the story. Alrighty see ya guys in the next chapter!! Adios peeps!!**


	7. A Day to Remember

Jack's POV

I got back to the workshop and couldn't help but think of Elsa. What if he took her while I was gone? What if he is torturing her right now and she's dying? No, she is fine. She's strong. I know she is. I went to my room and laid in my bed. I didn't need to sleep but I wanted to so I could get my mind off it. I hope she'll be alright.

...

...

...

I woke up and it was bright outside. I heard the wind blowing by the big window and saw snow flying all over outside. I got up and realized I should check Elsa and make sure she is okay. I got down to the globe room and saw North looking at books.

"Hey North! I'm heading out! I'll be back at sundown." I said. "Where are you going Jack?" He responded. "I'm going to check on Elsa. Make sure she's okay." I said. He paused for a moment. "Alright. Remember you still need to spread fun for children." He said. "Thanks North!" I said before flying away out the door to the snowy North Pole. The cool wind was blowing in my face. It felt nice. Just like Elsa's touch. Wait what!?! Why am I thinking like this? Snap out of it Jack! You're her guardian to protect her! She is a queen. She cannot love me. She needs a prince. And I'm not a prince. She's also mortal. And I'm imortal. It can't work.

I finally saw the palace and saw Elsa's bedroom window. I flew through it and saw Elsa on her bed. She didn't look good at all. Like she saw a ghost or something. As I came in she looked at me. "Jack! Something terrible happened! It was Pitch! He was in my dream! Giving me nightmares! All of my fears felt as if they were really happening! Jack I'm scared. What if he comes after me again?" Elsa said sounding scared to death. "Shh...it's okay. I'm here for you." I said embracing her. I felt something cold and wet start to come through my sweater. I heard her sobbing. She was crying. I hated seeing her like this. She hugged me tighter and tighter by the minute. But it didn't bother me.

"Elsa. I promise you. I swear on my life. I would never let that happen to you. You are the most caring person I have ever met. He will never do this again!" I said. That didn't seem to help her though. She cried more and more as she looked at me. "I had a nightmare about my sister dying and my parents getting lost at sea. I tried to help them but I couldn't. Why must I be suffering? Why me??" She said sobbing still. "Hey I have an idea to get all this out of your head. Let's go somewhere." I said. She stopped sobbing and looked up at me with fear and tears still in her eyes. "Where?" She said. "You'll see."

I picked her up and started flying. When we got into the air she gripped my neck and dug her face into my jacket.

"Jack!! Don't let me go!!" She said.

"Elsa. I would never let you go. I promise." I said. As I said that she loosened her grip on me and looked down. She then looked infront of her with a big smile. She looked so gorgeous with her hair in the wind like that. What am I saying?!? Snap out of it!

(_Jack: intalics / _**Elsa: Bold **/ **_Both: bold and intalics_**_)_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you **

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Unbelievable sky's**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, Tumbling, Freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world **_(don't you dare close your eyes)_

**A hundred thousand things to see **_(hold your breath, it gets better)_

**Im like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**A whole new world **_(every turn a surprise)_

**With new horizons to pursue **_(every moment, red-letter)_

**_I'll cause them anywhere_**

**_There's time to spare_**

**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

_A whole new world _**(A whole new world)**

_That's where we'll be _**(That's where we'll be)**

_A thrilling chase_

**A wondrous place**

**_For you and me..._**

We then landed on a cliff and we sat down looking at the view.

"You have a beautiful voice." I said.

"Well, you have a very beautiful voice to Mr. Frost." She said. We looked again. I then felt something cold touch my hand and take it. Elsa was holding my hand. She was also leaning against my shoulder looking at the gorgeous view ahead. It was turning into sunset. We had to get back.

I flew her back to the castle and to her balcony. I put her down and still I was floating there and she was looking at me.

"Goodnight. My handsome guardian." She said happily once more.

"Sleep well my queen." I said.

She the grabbed my hoodie and pulled me towards her. Then something unexpected happened. Our lips crashed onto each other's. It was a passionate one. Her lips were so soft and warm. I could stay like this forever. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like hours.

We broke apart and she looked at me one more time with one more gazing smile. I smiled back at her. She then left to her room.

I flew around in circles. "WOOHOO!!!"

**(A/N): THEY FINALLY DID IT!!!! Yayayayayayaya!!!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun making it. By the way. The song used in this is called "A Whole New World." From the Disney move _Aladdin._ Again I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please send me some reviews when you have the time to! Love you guys! You all are my life!!! Adios snowflakes!!!**


	8. Get Ready

Elsa's POV

I walked to my bedroom. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed him. But it felt so right! When I kissed him, he felt like he enjoyed it. He didn't pull away or anything. I wonder if he likes me.

I got into bed and looked at the ceiling. "Oh Jack, ty make me so happy. What would I do with put you?" I said. I then felt my eye lids start to feel heavy and eventually I was in a deep sleep.

...

...

...

_Dream_

I woke up and once again found myself in a dark room. I wasn't chained this time though. But I still couldn't t feel my powers.

I saw the dark figure emerge from the darkness. Pitch again. "Why do you keep on doing this to me???" I said. "Well why would I tell you that?" He said in his deep voice. I looked at him and stayed silent. He smiled once again.

"Come forward. I have a very special guest for you Elsa after your little moment in the balcony." He said. I then saw a figure in the darkness. The man emerged out. It was Jack. He was chained all over and he had bruises and scars on him. He was also covered in blood. Which looked like it was his own.

"Jack!! What did you do to him you b*stard!!" I yelled out to him in anger. "Oh that'll be no fun if I tell you." He said. He then conjures what looked like a whip that everyone uses for their horses. Pitch then readied it and it looked like he was going to hurt him!! No I couldn't let that happen! Before Pitch could hit Jack I lunged in front of Jack and the ship hit me. It felt like a sword slashed right into my skin. "Why must you ruin my plans you filthy queen?!?" Pitch said aloud.

The pain hurt so bad, it felt like a hundred knives stabbed into me every second in the same spot. I managed to say something that made me feel good. "You b*tch!" I said and let out a scream.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Oh Elsa, always saying dirty words at me. Maybe you should afford some manners!" He said sounding furious. He then started to whip me and Jack nonstop. I swear I could've died if he hadn't hit me one more time.

"Oh I'm getting real tired. I'll let you go again. But later, I'll have a real good treat for you!" He said. He then snapped his fingers and I then appeared looking up at the ceiling of my bedroom. I then got up and looked at my body. No scars!! No blood!! I felt relieved and went to change my dress. I went for my ice dress today and did my hair in a French braid like the usual.

I then heard someone come through the window as I was braiding my hair. I looked to see who it was. It was Jack. I felt relief fly through me and I went over and hugged Jack. "Jack! I'm so glad your okay!" I said hugging him. "Why what happened? Did you have another nightmare? Did Pitch try to get you?!?!" He said starting to sound angry.

"He tortured you in my dream. You had bruises and scars all over you. Then he started to beat me up because I tried to save you. It hurt like a hundred knives cut into me. What am I going to do now Jack?!?!" I said starting to cry. I couldn't help not crying. It was heart breaking to see him get beat like that.

"Elsa. He's trying to get to your head. And that will never happen to me. Ever. I promise." He said as we embraced.

After a while we broke apart and found ourselves staring at each other.

"So um...that kiss last night...d-did you really mean it?" Jack said breaking the silence. He was rubbing the back of his neck. I could've sworn I saw some pink in his cheeks. I felt the heat creep up my cheeks as well. "Umm...I-I don't know. Maybe? I'm not sure." I said. Why did I kiss him last night? We only just met and he is a guardian. I don't think guardians can fall in love.

"Jack? What am I going to do if I cannot fight Pitch in my nightmares??" I said.

"Well, we'll just have to contact the guardians for some help!" He said. Just as he said that he held what looked like a snow globe. "North's workshop." He said to it. Immediately it showed a snowy mountain with a big building on it. Jack then through the globe on the ground and it became a magical portal. Jack then opened his hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"You'll see." He said. I then took his hand and we went through the portal. It was weird going through a portal. It felt as if it was sucking me into it. It was weird.

We then came flying out and landed on the ground flat on our faces. I looked up and I was amazed by what I saw. The workshop was so big and huge! I saw toys flying around and yetis it looked like. All the yetis were making toys. Oh yeah thats right! North is also known as Santa Clause. I could tell Jack was smirking at me. "Do you like it here?" He said breaking the silence.

"Like it?! I love it!!!" I said. I then went to every corner and looked around at everything. I saw dolls, toy cars and everything. I then came to a ginormous globe and it had little lights all over it.

"What is that." I said pointing to the globe.

"That is the world were one light represents a child who believes in us." A voice said. Only it wasn't Jack. I looked behind me and saw that it was North. As he walked up to the globe he looked at it. "The children are losing their belief in us again." North said.

"What do you mean again? As in, this happened before?" I said curiously. North looked at me as if he looked like he was defeated. "Yes, yes it has. Years ago. Pitch was spreading fear. And us guardians, me, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy wouldn't be able to fight him alone. So the man in moon chose a new guardian. It was Jack Frost. So Pitch tried to make Jack believe that he should be on his side." North said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So then what happened after?" I said.

"Pitch lured Jack to the South Pole and talked him into joining sides with him saying stuff like, "what goes better than cold! And dark!" Everything like that." North said. After he said that, Jack looked sad. I held his hand right and looked at him. Into his deep ice blue eyes. And he looked at me. It was sad to think of him to have been like that.

"But then Jack found the last light and we then got our strength back because Jack helped him believe in us again. So then we defeated Pitch. And everything was fine, until now." He said.

"That is why we need to train you to not fear anything that Pitch throughs at you. Because he needs your fear. He said you fear the most. So he's going to take your fear. And try to get you to join his side. You have powers greater than we have ever known. So we need to train you to fight." North said.

How will they train me?

"Umm...North? Pitch has been in my dreams. He shows me my worst fears." I said. North then looked at me with wide eyes like he had seen a ghost. He walked over and took my shoulders. "We need to train you now!! Before sunset!" He then put on a big hat.

"Everyone! To the sleigh!" He said.

I wonder were we are going?

Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North, Jack, and I all walked our way to the sleigh. We all got in and as we got in Bunny didn't come on the sleigh.

"I think my tunnels will be fasta, mate." He said. North rolled his eyes and picked him up and landed him on the sleigh.

"Everyone get ready!!" North yelled. I was excited. I've never been on Santa's sleigh before. Jack was excited too.

North then snapped the reindeer and the reindeer then took off in a flash. They were so fast. I was putting my hands up and Jack was just looking all around with a big smile on his face.

As we reached the end of the tunnel, the sleigh started to fly high in the sky. I couldn't believe I was here on Santa's sleigh. But Santa is more aggressive than I thought.

"Hey Elsa! Check out this veiw—ahhh!!!!!" Jack tried to say as he fell off the sleigh. "Jack!! Jack where are you????" I looked all around and saw Jack sitting calmly underneath the sleigh.

"Aww...you do care." He said.

"Jack..." I said.

As Jack flew up to the sleigh he saw me sitting there. "Hey I'm sorry." He said. I punched him in the arm. "Ow!!" He said. "Don't scare me like that!!" I responded. I then sat there. He put his arms around me. "Hey hey I really am sorry. It was just a joke." He said.

After a little while riding in the sleigh I saw Tooth flying towards us. "North! Something is here!!" She said. "What? What is it Tooth??" He said.

"I think it's Pitch." Then out of no where came a flood of black horses which looked like they were made of sand. They started to hit us and try and knock us off the sleigh.

Everyone started to fight back. As they were fighting I didn't know what to do. But I don't know if my powers would work very well against these things. I had to do something. I started to shoot out icicles at all of the dark horses. They started to disintegrate.

We were fighting them for a while. As I was fighting a dark horse I heard a voice. "Elsa! Look out!!" Jack said. It before I could say anything I was knocked out of the sleigh in mid air. I started to fall. I let out a scream. "HELP!! SOMEONE CATCH ME!!!" I screamed. I then saw Jack starting to fly down to catch me. "JACK CATCH ME!!" I yelled again. He reached out his hand and I reached mine out and caught it. He pulled me up and he carried me.

"Elsa are you okay??" He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I'm fine now that you saved my life, again." I said smiling back at him.

"I'm just glad that your safe." He said.

We got back up and once again we started fighting off the nightmares.

**(A/N): Hey guys!!! I think that this has been my longest chapter so far. But hey! That's a good thing right? Okay so the next chapter might be released on Sat. June 15. 2019. But if I don't get it there then it might be the 16 but I'm not sure. I'll try from know on the have a chapter posted every Saturday. But I might get them earlier. Hope that's okay. Well, adios snowflakes!!! :)**


	9. Help Comes to Arendelle

Elsa's POV

_2 hours after fighting the dark horses..._

"Their all gone! Finally!" I said. I plopped onto the seat of the sleigh and laid back. So did Jack. North was controlling the reins as we flew over the North Pole.

"Well Queen Elsa, now you know what your up against. That was part of training. You did very well." North said. Wow. That was a lot of work. How can anyone do that for so long? I was so exhausted. I really wanted to get back home and take a big nap. Jack could tell what I was thinking.

"Hey North! Me and Elsa are gonna head back to Arendelle maybe warm her sister and take a break." Jack said. I was so glad that he asked North because I dont know if I would've been able to go any longer without a nap.

"Alright. Be back at the workshop in two days!" He said. "Alright! We will!" We said at the same time. We looked at each other. Then we started dying of laughter. "Why are we laughing?!" I said still laughing. "I don't know!!" Jack said laughing as well. By the time we were done laughing both of our stomachs hurt so bad.

"Alright we are going now." Jack said.

North tossed Jack a snow globe and Jack whispered into the globe. He then through it and we took hands and jumped into the portal.

We got back into my room. And I saw Anna walk by with Olaf and Kristoff. They both saw us and was about to scream. "Who is tha-" but before they could finish their sentences I pulled them into the room and shut the door behind me.

They then tried to scream but before they could officially scream I managed to say something. "Please don't freak out!! This man is my friend! Anna met him." I said. And Anna nodded her head. Kristoff was frozen in place. **(Not** **literally** **XD)**

"Oh!! I remember you!! You were that Mr. Frost guy aren't you?!" Olaf said. Kristoff looked at Olaf very curiously.

"Seriously? Who is this guy anyway." Kristoff said.

"You're not gonna believe me but it's Jack Frost." I said.

"Wait. Jack Frost? As in like, _the _Jack Frost?!?!" Kristoff said. He almost freaked out again but Anna hushed him before he could say anything.

"Ehh-ehm! So you are the Jack Frost? Cool." Kristoff said. Jack giggled a little bit. "Thanks!" He said. I could tell that they might get along.

"So um Anna we might need to get some help from other kingdoms. Cause we are in trouble." I said. She looked at me in disbelief. "For what?"

Me and Jack then told her what had happened and what we are up against. I could tell that she was in shock the whole conversation went on and so was Kristoff and Olaf.

"I know just who to get to help us!" Anna said.

"Who?"

"You'll see." Anna said. "You'll know her once she comes." Anna said. **(Can you guys guess who it is??) **

"Well I'll see you guys later!!" I said. After I said that Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf left the room. As they shut the door I fell right into my bed and laid down.

"I'm exhausted!" I said. Jack stood right next to me and looked at me with a smile on his face. "I'm tired too." He said.

"Well then lay down! It's not like I'm gonna arrest you just because you sit or lay on my furniture!" I laughed. He then laid next to me on the bed. We looked at the ceiling and then at each other's eyes. Those eyes. I just cannot take it! They are so beautiful. I could get lost in them forever.

"I am gonna go now." Jack said starting to get up and walk away I stopped him. "Wait!! Can you stay with me? I'm scared I might get another nightmare about Pitch again." I said. He then walked over and got back into my bed. We cuddled up and eventually I fell asleep. It felt so good to be in his arms.

_Dream_

I saw myself in the dark room again. When is Pitch gonna stop these nightmares?!?

"Never." A familiar dark voice said all around the room. Did he just read my mind?

"Yes I did." It said again.

"What do you want from me Pitch?!?!" I yelled.

I then felt as if I was being chocked in the neck. I couldn't breath. I tried to breath in but I couldn't do anything. I didn't know what to do. "No one gets to yell at me like that my queen!" He said furiously. He emerged from the darkness with his hands behind his back. "Do you understand?" He said. I didn't say a word. But then he let me go. I breathed in a deep breath and started coughing and panting in the ground. Then there was a sharp pain coming from my stomach. He punched me and I fell to the ground and then he kicked me and I fell back. I screamed in pain to make it stop.

"Leave me alone!!!" I said. I coughed and it wasn't what I thought it was that came out. Blood came out of my mouth.

"Time to wake up!" He said. He snapped his fingers and I then felt myself being shaken by the shoulders.

"Elsa!! Wake up!!" I heard someone say. I then woke up and saw Jack shaking me.

"What?" I said.

"You were screaming!! What happened??" Jack said. Did Jack really care about me this much? I looked at him and he looked at me with worry in his eyes. I then started to cry. He then comforted me in his strong arms. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed and cried.

"I-it was Pitch!! He was torturing me!! I was scared!! I didn't know what to do!!" I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed his hand across my back repeatedly. "Don't worry about it now Elsa. He's not here anymore. You're safe now." He said as he touched my cheek with his hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "It's already morning." Jack said.

"I'm gonna get ready. I'll be down soon." I said to Jack. "Alright." He said.

After I did my things I headed down to the breakfast room and saw everyone sitting down at the table. Even Jack. He didn't look like he wanted to eat anything. Well, he is immortal. He doesn't need to eat. I sat down next to him.

"Good morning Anna." I said. "Good morning Elsa!" Anna said eating a bagel. I swear she just loves bagels!

"So how did you sleep last night." Anna said.

"Well-" I started to say until one of our maids ran to Anna and started to whisper something into her ear. Anna. Nodded and got up out of her seat. "Their here!" She said. She then ran to the gates and they then opened up and I saw a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She worn a purple dress and she was bear footed. Next to her was another brown haired man but he had brown eyes.

They both walked up to us and bowed. "Please to be with you Elsa!" The girl curtsied and the man bowed as well.

"Rupunzal??"

**(A/N): RUPUNZAL'S IN THE STORY!! YAYAYAYAYYA!!! Anyways I hoped that you guys liked this chapter a lot. I don't know if it's a good chapter but I'm tired and it's 10:30 pm right now and I'm super tired. So I'm half asleep right now. But anyways I hope you liked this story and I will keep one updating. See you in the next chapter!! Adios Snowflakes!!! :)**


	10. Plan

Elsa's POV

I cannot believe that Rupunzal is here! It feels like forever ago. I haven't seen her since she was born when we visited Corona. She is here now though!

"Wow Elsa, you look a lot different from when I last saw you. I remember you very vaguely." Rupunzal said.

"Well, I definently remember you when you were just a baby. And I was only a kid." I said.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you again." Rupunzal said smiling.

"Hey Rupunzal. Can we give you a nickname?" Anna said.

"Sure." She said.

"How about we call you Punzie?" Anna said.

"I like that name!!" Punzie said.

Then they both hugged each other. Punzie then looked over at me and Jack. She then smirked at me with her eyebrow raised. I could tell what she was going to say.

After they broke apart Punzie cane up to me. "Elsa? Is this your boyfriend?" She said. I could feel the heat rise up on my cheeks.

"No! No he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend to help me. He's my guardian." I said.

"You have a guardian? I wonder if I have one." She said.

"Oh and is this man you boyfriend?" I said pointing to the man behind her. She nodded.

"Well, technically, he is my husband." She said. I gasped. "You have a husband? I'm 21 and I don't even have a husband yet!?" I said. Anna and Punzie then started to laugh.

"And I have a husband too Elsa." Anna said still laughing. Oh, Kristoff, that's right.

As the laughing started to subside, I waved to everyone indecating that they should follow me. We then came into a room with a big table with chairs all around the table. This was were we meet for special things. We all sat down and it was quiet in the room. Until Anna broke the silence.

"I have called you and Flynn to Arendelle because something or someone is after Elsa. He keeps on appearing in her dreams and tortured her in there with bad memories to make her afraid. Mr. Jack Frost here, thinks that it's the boogeyman but they nicknamed him Pitch Black." Anna said.

Punzie and Flynn gasped.

"That is what has happened to us in our kingdom. People keep on telling us that a man in black keeps appearing in their dreams showing them their worst fears too!" Punzie said.

"What should we do then?" I said.

There was silence in the room. Then Punzie broke it. "I could send troops to find this dark man. Does anyone know where he is?" Punzie said.

Jack then looked over to her. "I know where he is. He used to live in a dark hole Southwest from here. But now from what I have seen he must be on the North mountain which is North from here." He said.

"Thank you very much Jack. I can send the troops right away if you'd like? And I could also send them here to keep everyone safe if you'd like?" She said.

"I really would like that Punzie. I'm going to need to make an announcement for the kingdom because they aren't going to know what is up." I said.

"When will they arrive?" I asked.

"I about 3 days time." Punzie said.

"That's perfect!" I said.

"Thank you so much Punzie!" I said.

I went over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

Well , I guess it's time to get ready.

**(A/N): Hello! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday. I was real busy this weekend. So I will try to update every Saturday. Adios Amigos!**


	11. Disaster Strikes

Elsa's POV

It's time to make the announcement. I am so nervous. I mean, I shouldn't be nervous considering that I am the queen and I make announcements all the time. But it's not just any announcement that seems the same. I'm worried that everyone might start to leave the kingdom and abandon everything that we have. Everything that my parents have worked for their whole lives.

Rupunzal, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Jack all stood by my side before I went out.

"Nervous?" Jack said looking down at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I replied back. He smirked at me. He put his hand in my shoulder. He then started to lean in and he then planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I swear, I was blushing so bad. I must've been a tomato by now. Was that just a friendly kiss? Or was it something else?

One of my ladies in waiting walked up to me. "The're ready for you your majesty." She said.

I took a deep breath and started walking out to the balcony. As the doors open everyone started cheering for me. Adults, children and the elderly. As they settled down I started to speak.

"People of Arendelle! I would like to make an announcement on why strange things are happening. With everyone having their worst nightmares. I have come to tell you that, someone or something is after us. To take over the entire world as we speak." I said. Everyone started to gasp and whisper to one another. I looked behind me to see Jack signaling me to do my best. He signaled me to take a deep breath.

I breathed in deeply. I felt better. Whenever Jack is around, he always has a way of calming me down. I'm not sure what it is but it seems like a good thing.

I looked back towards the audience once more.

"This man is known by the name of Pitch Black or also known as the Boogeyman. He is trying to feed off our nightmares and it makes him powerful. But we should show him that we are not afraid to fight back. We must fight for what is right. And we will show him that he is to never mess with Arendelle again. Now who is with me?" I shouted.

All of Arendelle shouted and hurrayed. Everyone was saying, "we shall fight for what is right!" They all said.

"Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen!" They all said. Then they started to get down to their knees before me. They are all supporting me! I guess all of that work really did pay off.

All of the Guardians and my friends came up into the balcony and more people shouted for them. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder. I felt so safe with him. As if he was my knight in shining armor. He planted a kiss on my head. Again I could feel the heat rise up my cheeks.

Suddenly I saw a big dark cloud flew over top of the crowd. They all fell silent.

Above the cloud was black sand forming a figure of a man. Then, the man that I despise stood right before me smirking.

Pitch.

"That was quite a show you made ehh?" He said. I lifted my hands about ready to fire out an icicle. Jack had his staff raised to him and it started to turn into a glowing blue. Anna had her fists ready to punch. Rupunzal had her frying pan ready to hit. Olaf was hiding behind Kristoff. And Kristoff had his axe ready.

"Well if it isn't Pitch. The one who won't leave me and my friends alone." I said angrily. He let out an evil laugh.

"Oh Queen Elsa, always trying to frighten me away from her. I cannot be frightened. I am the boogeyman!" He said.

"I don't care! I'm not afraid of you! Neither are we all afraid of you! Everyone here despises you! So leave now before you get hurt." I said.

"Well then, looks like I have no choice." He said.

And with that he blew some black sand that floated into my face. I started to feel drowsy. I started to move backwards.

I heard people calling my name. But I couldn't see them. My vision went blurry. I then fell onto the floor and I started to see people hovering over me and yelling my name to stay awake. The only voice I could hear clearly was Jacks. He leaned over me and looked at me with a worried face. He cupped my face.

I wanted to put my hand on his cheek but I couldn't move.

"Hang in Elsa!! Please stay awake!! We need you!! I need you." He yelled to me. I couldn't let out a single word. Those last three words made my soul explode like fireworks. He really did care! Before I could try and say anything. I closed my eyes.

I then blacked out.

...

Jack's POV

As Elsa made her announcement everyone started to cheer for her. I was so proud of her. I had been watching her for her whole life. She started out as a shy and lonely person being locked away from everyone she loved. Now she is stronger than ever. She will fight for her friends and family till the end.

She leaned her head onto my shoulder. I then kissed her on the head. Why did I do that? I shouldn't have done that. It would've saved me from the embarrassment.

I then saw a dark cloud rush above the crowd of people. The people started to scream in terror. Then there was black sand coming from the cloud forming a figure of a man who I hated.

Pitch.

"That was quite a show you made ehh? He said. Elsa raised her hands ready to fire her icy powers. I lifted my staff and it started to turn into a glowing, bright blue color. Rupunzal has her frying pan ready. Anna has her fists ready. Olaf his behind Kristoff who had his axe ready too.

"Well if it isn't Pitch. The one who won't leave me and my friends alone." Elsa said. She looks pretty mad. He let out an evil laugh. He sends shivers down my spine whenever he laughs like that.

Oh Queen Elsa, always trying to frighten me away from her. You cannot frighten me. I am the boogeyman!" He said.

"I don't care! I'm not afraid of you! Neither are we all afraid of you! Everyone here despises you! So leave now before you get hurt!" She said.

"Well then, looks like I have no choice." He said.

Suddenly he sent a wave of black sand towards Elsa. It landed on her face. She then put her hand on her head. She started to fall backwards.

"E-Elsa? A-are you okay?" Anna said.

Elsa then fell onto the floor. Oh no no no no no! This can't be happening. I leaned over Elsa and cupped her face. I almost wanted to cry. She is the only friend I have! Or is it something else I feel for her? I then cupped her face and she looked at me like she was trying her best to move.

"Hang in Elsa!! Please stay awake!! We need you!! I need you." I said.

I then saw her close her eyes very slowly. No no no no no no no!!! NO!!

Pitch is really gonna get it now!! I felt so angry! How could he do this to a perfect angel like herself. She is the most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on. I sat up and grabbed my staff. It started glowing like never before. Brighter than before. But I didn't care. All I cared about was getting revenge. I started to walk out to the balcony were Pitch was.

He stood there laughing. How could he laugh?!?

"I guess I'll see her later then? Yep, I will." With that Pitch vanishes out of thin air and leaves a pile of black sand on the balcony.

He woulda like he is going to torture her more! What ever it is need to get Elsa back. I cannot deny this anymore. I have wanted to tell her from the beginning of when we first flew around the world.

**_I love you._**

**(A/N): OMG!! He loves her!!! He loves her!! Woot Woot!!!! Okay enough of that. Tried to end it letting you guys know that he really does. Okay so anyways, I am sorry again for not postin on Saturday. Busy schedule XP. Anyways thank you so much for reading my story so far! I would like to give a shoutout to all of the people that have supported me to keep on continuing my story. I don't know what I could do to repay you. Anyways, I hope you liked his chapter and keep on shipping Jelsa!! Adios amigos!!**


	12. Lost

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Elsa could be dead for all we know. But, she's still...breathing. Like she's in a deep slumber.

"Jack, bring her to her room." North said interrupting the silence and confusion from everyone.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed. She looked so peaceful when she was like this. But I wonder what Pitch did to her. Maybe North will know. I'll ask him later.

I sat by Elsa's side and held her hand tightly and I just started at her angel face. She was an angel. Who would do something like this to this beatiful angel like herself? It's like...she was created by angels.

It made me sad to see her like this.

North put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He said.

"I just," I paused. Then I continued to speak.

"I wished I could've done something." I said.

North looked at me reassuringly.

"Jack you stood up to Pitch. You saved us." He said sitting next to me.

"But El-"

"-would be proud, of what you did." He said.

I looked back at Elsa. Every time I look at her I feel like the whole room just disappears and nothing else matters. Why couldn't I have done something. But North reassured me that I scared him away. How come I don't feel like I did. Is it because I care for Elsa? Of course I care about her. I do with all my heart.

I got up and started to walk towards the window near her bed. I looked through it. Everyone looked really scared.

"North?"

"Yes?"

"What did Pitch do to Elsa?" I said.

Honestly I didn't want to hear his answer. I was scared to know what might be going on with her.

I heard him sigh from behind me.

"She is in a deep slumber from what it looks like. I asked Manny what is going on. He said that Pitch has taken her to his palace inside her. She is dreaming of this right now. She is probably being tortured as we speak. Or she could be told things that aren't true. Or even worse, she could be dead." He said.

That very last word struck me in the heart like a thousand blades stabbed right into it. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. She could be dead?? No. That cannot be! I felt so...lost. I cannot live without her. The thought of her being tortured or things that she is being told that aren't true. Or she is dead. I cannot let that happen. I need to find a way to save her!

"North. There has to be some way that we can save her!" I said.

"There is one way. But **you** are going to have to be put into her dreams." He said.

"I'll do anything for her. I need to protect her as her guardian." I said.

"Are you sure it's not just because you know you need to protect her because you are her guardian? Or is it something else that we don't know about?" Rupunzal said.

I started to feel myself blush a little. I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh my gosh! You do like Elsa don't you!?!" Punzie said.

"What?? No. Me and her are just friends!" I said.

"Mmhmm sure." Punzie said crossing her arms. I swear. We need to change the subject.

"How do I get into her dreams?" I said changing the subject.

"We need to travel to an old friend of mine. His name is Inzakius. He is a wizard and he is friends with Manny. He can help you. He lives deep in the winter forests. And that will take a few days to get there. We will need to leave Elsa here. We can have one of the maids look after her." He said.

I looked down at Elsa. She must be suffering terribly right now. But I need to do what is best for her.

"Alright. Let's go." I said.

...

We started to pack for the trip. Food, water, and some other things.

As we all got packed we headed out of the castle.

Before I could head out I went to check on Elsa. She still looked the same. She was like a sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful.

"I promise, nothing will ever happen to you. I will always be with you. You are my Snowflake." I said.

I leaned in and kissed her in her soft, delicate lips. She tasted like vanilla. Her lips were so soft. As I broke apart from her I stroked her hair.

"I love you." I said.

I walked out of her room and met everyone by the gates. They were all waiting for me in their horses.

"Let's go save Elsa!" I said.

We rode off on the horses to the winter forest. I looked back towards the castle. I promise nothing will happen to you.

**(A/N): Omg!! He really does love her!!! EEEEEEEE!!!!! So exciting!!! I hope that you all liked this chapter and keep on reading my first Jelsa story! See ya in the next chapter! Adios snowflakes!**


	13. Realization

Elsa's POV

I don't remember what just happened.

All I remember is that I was giving my speech and I was with Jack and...

Oh my gosh!! Where is Jack?? No no no no no!!! This cannot be happening. D-did Pitch take me?? This is bad! Very bad! I have to get out of here.

It looked as if I was in my ice castle. I tried to move but, I was chained to the wall with black sand. I couldn't move. I'm doomed.

No, I cannot think like that. I need to find a way out. I tried using my powers but I couldn't. I was spell-bound here.

Just as soon as I started to struggle I heard a door open and I saw Pitch's face coming toward me.

"Aww, isn't this precious. The great queen of Arendelle struggling to go free. You look so cute when your struggling like this." As he said that he grabbed my chin and grinned evilly.

Is he...flirting with me?

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him trying to not sound scared.

"Oh, you don't know? We will be having our wedding in three days time. So we are going to get to know each other." I said.

MARRIED?!?!?!?!

Who does this guy think he is?!?!

"I don't want to marry you. You can't make me!!" I shouted. But he didn't seem at all frighted nor threatened.

"Oh yes I can." He then lifted his hand and showed a sand ball and it showed Anna, Kristoff, Punzie, and Jack! I wanted to see him so bad. I felt tears come down my cheeks.

"If you don't except by the time he comes for you...then I'll have to kill him." He said.

That then made my heart shatter.

"Not answering huh?" He said.

I still stayed silent.

"Very well then. I will let you decide on what you are going to do. I have prepared us dinner. Come join me when you put on a dress that I picked out."

"I don't want to come down for your dinner! I'd rather starve to death than be with you!" I yelled once more.

He then started to tense up.

"What did you say to me?!" He said.

He looked like he was going to smack me but he then didn't. "Just come down. Before I hurt in of your friends." He said.

"Fine."

"That's the spirit. Now hurry up. I don't have all day." He said. He then left the room without a word after that.

I then fell to the floor as the chains disintegrated. I felt so weak. I walked over to the bed and saw the ugliest gown that I have ever seen.

The gown was black. It was a very low V neck and the V neck went down to my waist. The dress then had ruffles all along the bottom of it and it looked at if it had tears in it too.

After about 10 minutes I had the dress on and headed down stairs.

I saw him at the end of a long black table with food on it.

The food didn't look good.

He had worms in water so I assumed that that was soup to him. Then he had moldy apples and a cake with worms on it.

This is going to be a long day.

**(A/N): Hey guys! Sorry this was a short chapter but I garenty that the next one will be longer. P.S the Saturday thing is just not working out but I'll try and get a chapter in around that time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will release the next chapter today if I can. Adios snowflakes!**


	14. On the Go

Jack's POV

I hated walking.

I wanted to fly all the way there but I didn't know the way there.

The sun started to set and we decided to sit under a tree and prepare a fire.

"Does anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Punzie asked.

"Sure." Anna said.

"Alright, Jack you start." Punzie said.

"Okay. Umm...Bunny truth or dare." I said.

"Dare." He replied.

This is going to be good.

"I dare you to jump up and down saying 'I'm a kangaroo' ten times." Everyone started to laugh before he even started to do the dare.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" He yelled. "Oh are you chicken now?" I said. Everyone laughed even more.

We all started to flap our arms like a chicken to tease him.

"Alright alright I'll do it." He said.

"I'm a kangaroo! I'm a kangaroo!" He said while jumping up and down. I really wish I had a camera right now.

I then saw North holding up a blue crystal which was facing Bunny. Bunny then noticed the blue crystal that North had.

"Tell me that's not the recording stone!" Bunny said looking nervous.

"It is infact Bunny. Jack catch!" North said. Before I could say anything he tossed it to me and I caught it.

Lucky for me I could fly.

"Come and get it cotton tail!" I said waving it in front of him. He started to bounce all around trying to get me.

I fell to the ground a while later and I hide it in my pocket. "Hey Bunny, I think I dropped it somewhere. I guess it's lost now."

"At least it's lost now." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

After that we just started to get ready for bed.

...

...

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep well knowing that Elsa was in trouble. I saw North awake by the fire. I got up and sat next to him. We stayed silent for a few minutes until North broke the silence.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

No. I'm not alright. But I covered it up anyways.

"Yeah, I guess." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Jack...I can tell when your lying. And your blushing right now." He said.

He was right. I felt like I was probably as red as a tomato right now.

"I-I'm not lying. It's just, I'm worried." I said.

"About Elsa?" He asked.

"Yes. I feel like I should not be resting right now. Because I know she is in danger and I don't want to sit around and let her be tortured. Let alone could be dying!" I said.

It was true. I may have feelings for Elsa. But she is just like me and I always feel this spark between us whenever we are around each other. She accepts me for who I am.

"I get it Jack. Just hang in there. I know how you feel. I was once in your place too when I was human." He said.

"Wait. You did?"

"Yes."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Sara. She was the best person I had ever met when I was human. She had then best personality and the best spirit of a warrior. But one day when I came to visit her she was missing and a few days later I was walking through the woods and I saw a small shed and saw a light inside." He said.

"I went in and I saw a man in a dark cloak holding a knife against her neck. And when I saw her, it broke my heart to look at her. She had scars and blood all over her and whip marks all over her and she had dark circles under her eyes. The man told me to leave or he would kill her." He said.

He took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"I told him that I would take her place instead. But he didn't listen and he said 'Nah, this one is way prettier than you.' And with that he slit her throat and blood gushed everywhere. She was choking in her own blood. I then ran towards her and held her. She managed to say a few words, 'I-I love y-you.' After that she then let out her last breath and died right infront of me. I then beat the man to death. He laughed at that sight. I then brought her back to the village and a few days later we had her funeral." He said.

I felt a tear creep down my cheek listening to that. What if that could be Elsa?

"Listen Jack. Elsa is a strong girl. She will live and you will see her again. I promise and I swear on my life that she will be okay." He said.

I nodded lightly and went back to my cot.

_She's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay. _I kept repeating in my head. She will be. And then I drifted off to sleep. I then dreamed of Elsa that might being happy and everything.

Thanks sandman!

**(A/N): Hello! How are you guys? I said in the previous chapter that I would post one on the same day because that was a short one that I made. Anyways I hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Keep reading and ship Jelsa!! Adios snowflakes!**


	15. Inzakius

Jack's POV

It's been 2 days of traveling and we aren't there yet. I woke up from sleeping and saw that everyone was asleep, except Anna. I saw her siting up crying. I went over to her and sat next to her.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I-I'm w-worried about E-Elsa. I've always been bye her side since the Great Thaw and she has never wanted me out of her sight. She always wanted me near her. And I wanted to protect her. But I couldn't do that. She's been take by a monster and I don't want to rest until we get her. I'm so worried. She's always sacrificing herself for all of us and I feel like I have done nothing." She sobbed.

I felt so bad for Anna. She must care so deeply about Elsa. Just as much as I do.

"Hey it's okay." I said. I hugged her and she sobbed into my chest.

"I get how you feel about her." I said.

She then looked at me and her tears went away.

"You like her don't you Jack?" She asked.

Do I? I-I don't know if I do. But every time I am around her she always makes the room brighter and everyone disappears and it's just me and her. And I have always been there to protect her. But now I failed. She taken by Pitch and now she could be dead. I have failed her.

"Maybe a little bit." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Anna started squealing and woke everyone up. "Anna?! What is going on??" Kristoff asked with his eyes full of tiredness. "Jack likes Elsa!!" She squealed again. Punzie shot up and started to squeal too. We all had to cover our ears.

"Jack and Elsa sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both said at the same time. I was probably a tomato right now.

"Alright let's move out." North said.

...

It has been at least 6 hours and we haven't seen any trace of the Winter Woods.

"Jack! Can you fly and look up ahead and see if you see the Winter Woods yet?" North said.

"Sure." I flew up into the sky. It felt so good to fly again. I looked around and saw nothing. Until, I saw a huge patch of white snow up ahead and a big shiny castle far beyond it. That must be the Winter Woods!

"Hey North! I see a patch of white snow just north of here!" I yelled down.

"Alright! You can come down now!" He yelled up to me. Not walking again.

I flew back down and landed on the soft grass bellow my feet. Everyone was gathered in a circle.

"Alright. North of here is the Winter Woods. Then we will need to pass the Ice Gate and into his castle. Are we clear on what we are doing?" North asked to everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright lets move!" He called out.

...

We got towards the border of the woods. "It's so...beautiful!" Anna said. "I agree." Punzie added on.

We walked through the woods.

"Hey have you ever heard of the wizard Inzakius?" Flynn asked me.

"No. I haven't. Not until now." I said.

"Well I have heard from people that came from this place that he is a mighty wizard. And all that encounter him. Fall under his spell. And never seen again. But only one made it out alive and came back to Corona to tell the tale." He told to me.

Was that really true?

I then started to hear a voice. A mans voice.

**_Welcome Jack Frost. I have been expecting you._**

Who was this person??

**_I have been watching you._**

Okay. This is creeping me out!

**_You wish to free the Snow Queen don't you?_**

How does he know this??

**_I can help you._**

**_And welcome to the Winter Woods!_**

Just as the voice got out of my head we were at an enormous ice gate. It was beatifully carved and had designs of snowflakes all over it. Elsa would've loved to see this.

Then a man in a white fur coat who had an ice spear looked at us. "Yahaan apana vyavassay batean." **(State you buisness here.)**

Just then I heard North speak in a language I could not understand.

"Mera naam uttar hai. Mere yahaan kuchh dost hain, jinhen inzakiyas kee madad kee zaroorat hai." **(My name is North. I have some friends here that need help from Inzakius.)**

How do I not know this language?? North is gonna need to teach me sometime.

"Aap darj kar sakate hain." **(You may enter) **

North turned and waved his hand forward indicating us to follow.

We came through the gates and when I looked out I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a whole winter wonderland! There were trees that had ice crystals hanging down and the light shone right through them making them look like shinning stars in the daylight. Everyone else was looking around in awe except North. He must've been here many times if he's not feeling the way we are.

He turned around and smiled at us. "You'll be even more surprised inside the castle." He said.

...

We were at the castle gates and the guards immediately knew who North was so they opened the gate.

We walked inside and were even more amazed by this. The whole castle was made of ice! And the way that the light shone through it. Oh my it was breath taking. I really wish Elsa was here. I wish I had a camera right now.

I then saw a huge ice throne with ice spikes all around and I saw a man with a very long white beard and he had a staff that was ice as well. He immediately saw us and got up.

"Aapako phir se mere puraane dost ko dekharkar bahut achchha laga!" **(It's great to see you again my old friend!)**

They then hugged like they were old friends.

"Inzakius, these are my friends, Anna, Kristoff, Flynn, Punzie and the guardians and me." He said.

"Who is this man with the white hair?" He asked.

"This is the new guardian. Jack Frost. He needs your help. Pitch is back." He said.

Inzakius gasped after he heard the name.

"This is bad! Very bad! We need to save the Queen! She is very important to this world!" He said.

"How is she important to the world?" Punzie asked.

"Oh my dear. You don't know who she is. She is the one to save humanity from total darkness. She is life itself. She is the one." He said.

Elsa? Is life itself? That explains how she is so powerful. I cannot believe that she is life itself.

"If we do not save her in time, then she will be taken by Pitch and live with him forever. As in, he is forcing her to get married to him." He said.

WHAT?! HE IS FORCING HER TO MARRY HIM???This is bad!!! We need to help her. She doesn't deserve this!

"Jack. Elsa is dying. She needs **you **to save her. She only wants to see **you. **I can help you get there." Inzakius said.

"Please. I want to see her." I said.

I really did want to see her. So badly I would give my life to see her one last time.

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

"Imagine her with you. Imagine all of the moments that you spent with her. The happy ones." He said.

I imagined when we first met and how we started to get to know each other. I also imagined the time when we flew around the world. And how she kissed me. I grinned happily.

I then felt dizzy. I put my hand on my head because then it started to hurt. I then started to fall backwards and I landed on the floor with a big thud. I then fell asleep.

...

I woke up and saw myself lying against a wall of ice. Only it wasn't blue ice. It was black ice. I got up and I was still dizzy and wobbled around.

As my vision adjusted I could see I was in a room that had black sand everywhere. I then saw a figure in the darkness.

As the figure emerged into the light. It was the face that I had been waiting to see. When I saw her face I was so excited and very upset at the same time. She looked shocked.

"Jack?"

**(A/N): Hello! I hope that you liked this chapter and please send me reviews so I can keep on posting. And that language that I used was Hindi. It's an Indian language. Alright see ya in the next chapter! Adios snowflakes!**


	16. Try

Elsa's POV

It's the last day before I need to get married to Pitch. I hope Jack comes back for me. He will. I know he will. He cares for me. I know he does.

"Elsa my dear. What are you doing up in room? All alone?" Pitch asked out of no where.

"I'm thinking. Now leave me alone!" I said. Pitch came to my side and sat on the bed. "If you don't tell me what your thinking we can do his the easy way or the hard way." He said sounding a little tenser.

I don't care what he wants! I'm tired of his crap! I'm now going to put up with it!

"Pitch!! Leave me alone!!! I don't want you. You're evil and pathetic to capture a queen! Jack and my friends will find me! And your pathetic plan to take over the world won't work! Face it Pitch! You're as good as gone!" I shouted and man did it feel good to yell at him like that.

"Fine then. I guess we'll do this the hard way." He shouted at me. Oh no.

He then grabbed my hand and he flung me toward the wall. I landed with a big thud and fell down onto the solid floor. He then used he black sand to pick me up and he could control my body. He kept flinging me back and forth hitting every wall he could see. He then let go of my body and I fell onto the floor. I looked at my body and I had bruises and scars all over me. I had blood coming out my mouth and there was also blood all over my body too. This hurt really bad.

"Now let's try this again. What am I?" Pitch asked me.

I didn't want to say anything but I didn't want to experience that again. So I let those sour words come out my mouth and I said, "You are the most p-powerful being on the p-planet and you will rule this world."

He looked at me and smiled evilly. He chuckled loudly and evilly.

"That's better. Now come down for dinner. You've got ten minutes to get down. Or else. And I don't think you want to experience that again do you?" He asked me smirking evilly like the monster he is.

"Y-Yes." I managed to say.

"Good." He said. And then he left.

I fell to the floor an cried. And cried. And cried. Why am I here? Why me? Why must I suffer? I kept crying and crying until I heard something fall onto the floor. I looked over but I couldn't make out what the figure was. But it looked tall and had a staff lying on the ground. Wait! Could that be?

I walked over and I saw the face that I had been dreading to see for a while. He looked up and looked happy but also hurt?

I managed to say one word but I could barely speak.

"Jack?"

**(A/N): Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else to put in but I hoped you liked it. And if you have any question to ask don't be afraid to ask me. If I don't answer them right away then I'm sorry. Again I am very sorry for the short chapter. I hoped that you liked it though! Adios snowflakes!**


	17. Nightmare

Elsa's POV

I couldn't believe that Jack was here! How did he know I was here? How did he find me? Was everyone back home okay? Questions just filled my head as soon as I saw his face.

"Elsa!" He said with excitement. I ran and leaped onto him and gave him the greatest hug I have ever given someone. After what seemed like 5 minutes of hugging we broke apart. He looked at me with his icy blue eyes. They were so beautiful. I could stare at them forever.

"Elsa! I've been so worried! What happened to you?" He asked.

"Pitch hurt me. H-he's forcing me to marry him and he gave me my worst fears and when I called him out he threw me against the wall and I didn't know what to do and and-" I said before I was inturrupted. Jack smashed his lips onto me and I was taken by surprise. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. I felt as if I had a million fireworks exploding within me. It felt as if the whole world didn't matter and we were in our own world. It felt as if all that happened to me with Pitch and the nightmares never happened. I'm just glad that I have Jack with me. We broke apart and liked each other in the eyes

"That was..."

"Breathtaking." I said with a smile then I have him a peck on the lips.

Then I heard a voice from the other direction of the room.

"Well we'll well, isn't this precious. Jack Frost has come to rescue the princess from her doom. You won't be taking her. We are to get married. And you weren't supposed to attend. But I can make a few corrections." Pitch said. I hide behind Jack who had his staff ready to fire ice at any second.

"You really want to take me on Pitch?!" Jack yelled.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. Oh Jack Frost always trying to interfere with me and my plans." I then felt myself being floated up into the air and pulled to Pitch and I was floating above him. He then had my mouth covered in black sand so I couldn't speak and my hands and legs tied behind my back. I was screaming beneath the black sand.

"Elsa! Pitch let her go!!" Jack shouted pointing his staff at Pitch.

"I'll let her go if you give me the staff." He grinned evilly as he said that.

"Now hand it over, and I'll let her go." He said.

"No Jack! Don't give it to him!! It's a trick!!" I tried to say but I couldn't speak. I nodded my head indicating 'no' endlessly. Jack loosened his grip in his staff and stood there. He then was about to hand over the staff but hesitated. I was still shaking my head 'no' but then he handed it over. To what his staff used to look blue it became a dark black.

"Alright. Now let her go." Jack demanded.

"No. You think I would really give her back to you? Time to face your fears Jack!" Pitch yelled. I was then trapped in a globe of black sand and I couldn't move. Jack looked like he was falling into a dark pit and eventually he fell hard on the ground.

He looked around and he saw that he was in the middle of a snowball fight and there were about 6 kids having the snowball fight. Jack got up and he looked around and saw the kids playing. He then looked at a specific kid that had brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a blue vest with jeans and a long sleeve shirt in the color beige. "Jamie? Jamie oh my god I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea-." I then saw the kid pass right through him like he didn't even exist. Jack looked horrified and it broke my heart to see him like that. I tried to scream to him but he couldn't hear me. Jack then found himself on a frozen pond with a girl with brown eyes and hair she looked scared and the ice was cracking beneath her ice skates.

"Jack. I'm scared." She said while the ice cracked some more.

Jack looked like he was confused and looked like he was trying to think of something to say to the poor girl that might face her death.

"I-I know, I know. You're gonna be alright just uhh..." He said and before saying anything I saw the girl slip under the ice and I didn't see her again. Jack ran over to home that was in the ice.

"Emma!! Emma!!! Come back!!!! Don't die!!! Not my baby sister!" Jack fell back and started to cry.

"Stop taunting me Pitch!!!" He sobbed. I saw his face covered in tears. His eyes were puffy and red from so much crying.

That's it!! I'm not letting Pitch hurt the one person I care about! He's my life! I love Jack. I love him. I can't deny that anymore. I shook off the black sand on my mouth and looked over and saw Pitch looking amused.

"Pitch!! Stop this right now!!! If you stop torturing Jack like this then-." I screamed but hesitated. Pitch then shot me a glare and looked in my direction.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Then I'll marry you." I said.

Pitch smiled. "Deal." He then snapped his fingers and we were back to the black ice castle. I saw Jack lying down on the floor.

I ran up to him and put his head on my lap I held his head. He looked up at me still crying. "Jack I'm so sorry. Jack I love you and I always will." I said and then I started to cry. He put a hand on my cheek and smiled a little bit. "You-you really love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do!! You care so much about me and you saved my life! I love you with all my heart." I sobbed.

"Do you know how happy I am to hear that come from a beautiful girl like you?" He asked sounding a little brighter.

I smiled and grabbed his hand that was on my cheek. I started to feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Now now Jack. Don't take away my future wife!" Pitch said suddenly. We looked at him. "Jack. I made a deal with him to save you. I'm sorry." I said heartbroken. I could tell that he was heartbroken too. "Elsa! I don't want you to save my life! I need you in my life." He said upset again.

"Now now Jack we need to prepare the wedding for my future wife! Now you can watch later but for now I have a special place for you to stay." Pitch said and with a snap of his fingers Jack disappeared.

I guess I need to face a wedding of my fears.

I will only love one person in my life and that's you Jack.

**_I love you_**

**(A/N): Hey!! I know you're mad at me but this is how the story is going to go. Keep reading and you will find out what happens next. It gets pretty intense. :c Anyways I hope that you liked this chapter and please please. Review review review!!! Love you guys!! Adios snowflakes!**


	18. Fear-of-Death

Jack's POV

After Pitch snapped his fingers Elsa disappeared and I found myself locked in a cell made of black sand. Elsa needs to marry him?? She must be horrified! I have to find a way out of here! I was just about to grab the black sand bars of the cell but then it sent a shock into my body. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. That hurt!! I then just sat on the floor and waited,

...

I waited and waited until Pitch came infront of the cell. He snapped his fingers and all of the sand disintegrated. He came forward and I got straight up. He was grinning evilly.

"Where is Elsa?" I asked trying to sound tense. "Elsa is ready for her big day! And I saved you a special spot at the wedding." He said. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"This is your worst fear yet."

He snapped his fingers and I found myself at a chapel The was made of black sand. I was attached to a stone and I was chained to it. I tried to break free but I couldn't move an inch. I saw at the front was Elsa. Crying silently to herself. She had a black dress which looked the same as her blue one and a very long black vail on. She had a bouquet of black roses. She was crying so much. I wanted to kiss her again and fly off into the sunset.

Pitch came out and they stood side by side. And the priest was about to speak. I tried so hard to break free but I wouldn't budge. This is the end for me. I'll never have her. I then thought of all of the happy times we had together. Then I thought about what I did when Sandy disappeared. I did that for love of my friends. To protect them.

"We gather here today to untie two souls." The priest said.

"Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. Do you take Elsa, the Snow Queen to be your lovely wedded wife?" I couldn't take this. I had to break free.

"I do." He said.

"Do you, Elsa, the Snow Queen. Take Pitch to be your lovely wedded husband." Asked the priest.

Elsa's POV

"Do you, Elsa, the Snow Queen. Take Pitch to be your lovely wedded husband?" Asked the priest.

I couldn't say anything but I know I had to.

"I-I." I tried to say it but just as I was about to say it I looked over at Jack and there was a huge burst of blue light. I had to cover my eyes. When it cleared I saw that Jack was broken from the chains. All of the chains were broken and covered in ice. Jack was looking down at his hands. I then saw him with with ice forming in his hands he then shot out icicles towards Pitch. Pitch dodged the icicles and through sand at Jack but Jack dodged it.

"Jack!" I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug.

I then could feel my powers flowing within me. I could feel the cold running through my veins. I felt powerful again.

"Jack! Why must you always interfere with me?!?!" Pitch yelled.

"Because you can not force someone to marry you. And I love Elsa. I need her in my life. And you can't take that away from me!" Jack said.

"Let's kill this nightmare!" I said. I had ice floating my hands and Jack looked down at my hand. He knew what to do. He gave me a 'let's do this' glance.

We both shot out a storm of ice at Pitch. Pitch flew into the air and hit the wall with a big thud. He lay there limp as a dead tree. Me and Jack looked at each other and said in unison, "It's over."

We then wrapped ourselves in a huge hug. We then broke apart and my hands wrapped around him still. I gazed into his blue ice eyes. I stroked my hand on his cheek. "I love you." I said. He smiled at me and a single tear fell down his cheek. I wiped it with my thumb. "I love you too." He said. I then smashed my lips onto his. They were soft and they were cold and warm at the same time. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He picked me up twirled me around. I felt so alive.

When we broke apart I saw Pitch getting up and pointing one of his arrows at Jack. I couldn't let him do that.

"Jack look out!!!!!" I yelled.

He let the arrow loose.

Jack's POV

"Jack look out!!!!!" Elsa yelled. She pushed me over and I couldn't see what happened. When I looked back up I saw Elsa looking at Pitch. She held he hands to her stomach. She turned around and I saw a pool of blood on her stomach and it was spreading quickly with the arrow sunken into her skin. She was about to fall and hit the ground but I caught her.

"Elsa!! No no no!! Please don't go!!!" I yelled. But she looked at me with a smile on her face. She was turning even paler than she was before. I found a cloth on the side and placed it on her wound. She winced in pain. Blood was everywhere. On her skin and all over my hands. It was on my sweater too.

"You're gonna be okay Elsa! Don't go on me! Don't die on me!!" I said between crying. She had a pool of blood underneath her. She put her hand on my neck. And when she removed her hands from my neck I saw a necklace. It was a rose. An ice rose. It was so beautiful.

She placed her hand on my cheek. "It's going to be alright Jack. T-tell Anna that I love her and she will become the next queen to the throne." She said. No. She cannot think like that. Elsa cannot. _My_ Elsa cannot think like that.

"No Elsa! You cannot think like that! You can't die! You just can't! I got you back and now your about to die!! I'm not going to leave you!!" I said. I was crying. The cloth that was on her wound was now dripping blood. I took it off. She still had blood pouring out of her.

"Jack."

"What?" I said sobbing.

"I love you. No matter what. My time has come. I will watch over you in heaven." She said.

She then looked like she was choking and let out her last breath.

NO!! SHES DEAD!!! MY ANGEL IS DEAD!!!

"Elsa!! No come back to me!!! Come back!!! Come back!!!" I shouted while shaking her shoulders. But she didn't move at all.

I cried even more. I picked her up and hugged her so tight. I couldn't let her go.

"Come back Elsa!! Come back!!" I yelled. She then disappeared and so did the whole chapel. I then found myself back in Inzakius's castle with everyone staring at me with worried expressions.

They saw me crying and saw that I had blood all over me.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna asked.

I didn't answer right away.

"S-She...she's gone. She's d-dead." I said and had tears flooding down.

Anna started to cry and so did Punzie. They both hugged each other and cried until their shoulder were soaked. North had a sad face and had a tear drop down his red cheeks. Bunny and tooth held hands and were crying. Kristoff was sniffing and rubbed the snot off his nose. Flynn did the same. Inzakius looked at us. "I'm sorry for your loss. She was our only hope. To defeating the Nightmare King. Now she's...gone. We need to fight off Pitch ourselves. And it's up to us. To save our world.

Right now. For me. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to get out of here.

I then flew back to the castle. The others were yelling my name to get back here but I didn't want to. I had to see Elsa in her bed again. I had to see if she still looked the same. No blood. Just looking like a sleeping beauty.

I don't know how I'm going to live with myself after this.

**(A/N): *Cries* Guys I am so sorry that the chapter turned out like this. I was crying when I wrote this. *cries again* please don't kill me. I know you want to start a riot with me know but I just want to say I'm sorry. But it'll get better after a while.**

**Jack: How could you!!! How could you do this to me Author!!!**

**Author: I'm sorry but it had to turn out this way!**

**Jack: No it didn't!!**

**Reviewer: Yeah!! Why did it end this way!?!**

**Jack: GET HER!!!**

***Crowd comes running toward author***

**Author: Guys!!! If you kill me then I'll make the chapter an unhappy ending!! You don't think Elsa would want that would you? **

**Jack: ...no.**

**Author: I didn't think so. So let me write the next chapter please!!! **

***crowd of reviewers leave***

**Author: Alright hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know if you have any questions. Don't be scared to ask! Adios snowflakes!!!**


	19. Authors-Note

GUYS PLEASE WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!! I know your mad at me right now but I promise the next chapter will be great!!! I have a surprise!!!

;)

Hate me all you want. I'm sorry. But trust me on this!!!


	20. Help-Comes

Jack's POV

I flew. And I flew in the air not listening to anyone screaming my name. I had to get to Elsa's room. I had to look at her one last time.

...

I arrived at the castle. I opened her bedroom window and came in. She was still asleep. But not asleep. She wasn't breathing. I walked over to her body. Why did this happen?? Why did it have to end this way??

I climbed onto her bed and laid next to her. I stared at her face. I grabbed her cold hand and held it tight. I kept looking into her eyes. "You know I know someone who was just like you." I said.

"My younger sister. Emma. She was just like you. Always cared for her friends and family. Never let anyone control her. And she was a curious little thing." I said. Elsa still was silent.

I sighed. "But after I died I watched her her entire life. But when she was 18 she was captured and murdered by people who were heartless." I said. I started to cry. I hesitated before continuing. "I thought that I had no other family left..."

"Until I met you. You reminded me of her. Every single bit of you was just like her. And she was strong." I cried some more.

I wiped the tears off my face and looked around the room and looked back at her again.

"And now your gone too..."

I leaned down and kissed her on her soft lips. They tasted like vanilla. But they didn't feel warm like they did before. They were cold. I broke apart and held her hand.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors in promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I live when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Ohh_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I__ have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

After I finished singing I looked at her again.

"I love you Elsa. And I always will." I said. I pearled her on the cheek and cried myself to sleep.

...

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. "Jack? Are you in there? It's Anna." A voice said outside the door. "Come in." I said.

She walked in and looked at me. And then looked at Elsa. I saw tears forming in her eyes.

She walked over to the side of the bed and sat there. "Why? Why Elsa? She lives in fear her whole life. Then she finally became happy! But now that's all gone. She never got to live her life. She was only 24 years old!! I feel like I shouldn't even live anymore." Anna said as she held her hands to her face covering her eyes. I could still see the streams of tears coming down her face.

I went to Anna and comforted her. The others came in. They all looked at Anna and me and eventually Elsa.

"We should have her proper funeral in here and have her buried tomorrow." Anna said.

"No!! Not bury. We should make a glass coffin. And everyday we should bring flowers to her. And remember her as a Queen who lived a great life." I said.

...

Later at night. The moon was shining in Elsa's bedroom. It was so bright. I could tell that Manny was watching too. We laid candles out for Elsa. I created ice roses for Elsa and laid them all around her. I made a special one for her to hold. She lay with her arms crossed with the rose grasped in her hands. We put the candles all around her bed. I also decorated her bed in frost designs. I then made Elsa an ice rose necklace just like she did for me.

As the others gathered I walked over to Elsa's now never again moving body and kissed her on the lips. I stroked her cheek and made my way to the others. North then began to speak.

"We have come here today to grieve a loss of someone we loved." North said. I could hear sniffles and sobs coming from all around the room.

"If anyone has something to say please say so now." North said. I saw Anna step forward.

"Elsa. Even though we never spent our childhood together, I was always there for you. And you were there for me the most. You sacrificed your whole childhood for me and the ones you loved. I thank you for that. I love you my big sis." She finished and went back to her spot and started crying on Kristoff shoulder. Kristoff patted her back.

Punzie then stepped forward. "Even though we never did meet and never really got to know each other...I judged wanted to say that I always will support you and you were always sacrificing everything for your sister and your loved ones. We all love you no matter what." Punzie said and went back to her spot.

It was my turn to speak.

"Elsa. You are the most caring, beautiful, funny person I have ever met. And I am happy that I met you. You'll be a queen in heaven now. Watching over all of the people in this world." I said. I looked behind me and everyone was smiling but went back to crying.

We had a moment of silence for Elsa. As everyone was about to leave I walked over to her body. I leaned in and kissed her. When I pulled away I saw our rose necklaces touch together and they started to glow. I pulled away immediately and watched what would happen next. A few seconds passed and I saw her necklace glow again. The moon started to shine right on her. She glowed even brighter.

She was then covered in blue light emitting from her. She began to float up. Everyone was in awe at this moment. I stood and watched in astonishment. Then a bright light shone in the whole room. I had to cover my eyes because it was so bright. Everyone else did too. When the light dimmed I looked back and saw Elsa laying down again as she was before.

We waited for about a minute and nothing happened. But just as soon as my hopes were gone I heard a voice.

"Jack?"

I looked over and saw Elsa sitting up on the bed. Everyone gasped and so did I. I walked over to her. She looked at me. She placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it. I grabbed it. "Is that really you Elsa??" I asked.

"Yes Jack. I'm here." She said.

I then picked her up and swayed her all around. I then dropped her down and pressed my lips against hers. They weren't cold like they were before. They were warm and soft just like they were when she was alive. I can't believe she's back!!! My snowflake is back. We broke apart after what felt like hours but was only a minute. I looked around and saw everyone staring at us.

Punzie and Anna started squealing. I had to cover my ears and so did everyone else. "I can't believe you guys are together now!!!" Anna squealed.

"I know the perfect name for you guys. Jelsa!!!" Punzie said. Anna squealed even more. Ugh. Girls.

"Anna settle down." Elsa said. Anna then have her a big hug and Punzie joined in too.

"How did you come back? You were dead and you come back to life! How?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked all around and found the moon outside. She walked towards the balcony outside and placed her palms on the railing.

"Jack did." She said.

**(A/N): I TOLD YOU THERE WAS GONNA BE A SURPRISE!! ELSA'S BACK!!! Told you I wouldn't let you down ;) I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. **

**Jack: Author!! Thank you so much!! Now I can be with my snowflake again!!!**

**Author: I told you to wait. And the waiting paid off!**

**Jack: yeah.**

**Jack: How did she come to life. I know it was Manny but the necklaces have something to do with it.**

**Elsa: Jack! The author isn't gonna tell you. No spoilers!!**

**Jack: Alright fine...**

**Elsa: Bu the way Jack. You have a beatiful voice.**

***Elsa gives Jack a peck on the cheek***

**Author: Awwwwwww!!!!**

**Jack: Do you mind!**

**Author: Don't make me take her away again!**

**Jack: Okay. I'm shutting it now.**

**Author: Anyways thank you so much for continuing to read my story. There is still more to go!! The song that I used was "_A Thousand Years" _by _ Cristina Perri. _See ya later!!! Adios snowflakes!!!**


	21. Catching-Up

Elsa's POV

"Jack did." I said.

I looked out of my window and looked up at the moon. "I met him." I said. The guardians gasped but the others didn't. They had confused expressions on their faces. "You met Manny?" North asked. "Yes. He helped me come back. He put his power into the necklace. Then he revived me. He told me I can be a guardian. But I'm not sure if I want to though." I said. I looked back at everyone and they were still confused. I saw the guardians looking at me and one of them spoke. "If you aren't ready then that's okay. But when you're ready we can do it." North said.

"Thank you North. I don't know what I'd do without my very good friends." I said. "So what do we do? Pitch is still threatening everyone in the kingdom and we need a plan. What do we do Elsa?" North asked. Sandy then shot his hand up, probably indicating that he had an idea. He started to make shapes above his head that I did not understand. "What's he saying?" I asked North. "He says that he has a plan to help. He says that he can create an army of soldiers that can fend off the nightmares. In the meantime he asks that you and Jack make the armor for them. It'll take a few days to get them ready. But we need to hurry." He said.

"So when do we start?" Anna asked. "Probably now if we want to live." North said. "Alright let's get to work. Anna why don't you, Kristoff, Punzie, and Flynn go and let the villagers know they need to stay indoors until further notice. In the meantime, Jack and I, are going to make the armor and weapons." I said holding Jack's hand.

"Alright. Let's go." Anna gestered to the rest to follow. "Bunny and Tooth will secure the perimeter of the palace." North said. And Bunny and Tooth nodded their heads and they went hopping or flying off. I looked at Jack. "Let's go Jack." I said. I then ran off to get to the guards quarters with Jack. Sandy was floating behind me. When we got there there were guards inside sleeping or working out. When they saw me they looked at me and bowed. Left hand on their heart and other on the ground. I saw the captain approach me. He bowed and kissed me on my hand. In the corner of my eye I saw Jack giving the captain the death glare. The captain then got back up and stood there.

"What brings you Queen Elsa to the guards quarters?" He asked. "I have come to tell you that there is a threat and we need your help. We need you to guard the outside of the castle. As where me and my friends here are going to make more soldiers." I said. The captain nodded. "Very well my Queen. Let's go men!!" He said. And immediately I saw all of my guards had armor on and were marching out of the door. I felt powerful. I felt like no matter what, I am in control and not Pitch. After what he did to me. He will not get his way. I then turned around and saw Jack and Sandy looking at me. I sighed. "Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes. We are my queen." Jack said. He bowed. I looked at Sandy and he had a thumbs up. "Jack please don't bow down. I love you and you don't need to do that." I said. "Well maybe I'll just do it to annoy you." He said with a mischievous grin. "Don't pich it Frost." I said punching him in the arm. "Ow!" He said rubbing his arm. "I gotta say. You've got a good punch." He said still rubbing his arm. "Well, I learn from the best." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Alright let's get started. I am ready for war."

**(A/N): Heyyyyyyyyy guyssssssssss!!! Lol I'm so annoying XD. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it. Get ready for the next chapter because it's gonna get intense!! NO ONES GONNA DIE!!! Pinky promise. (Maybe it depends). But don't kill me again :P. Anyways I hope you have a good rest of your day and stay healthy!! Love you all!! Adios snowflakes!!**


	22. Ready-For-War

Elsa's POV

"Alright let's get ready. I'm ready for war." I said. As I said that Sandy got to work with his golden sand soldiers. And me and Jack we're making the ice chest plates, gauntlets, greaves, helmets, and weapons. Most of the weapons were swords and shields but some were spears, bows and arrows, and war axes.

We got done about two hours later and we were exhausted. I was covered in sand and sweat. It was a lot of work for us to do that. When we finished the last soldier I walked out to the balcony seeing all of the soldiers being sent to the village. I felt very protected. This will make sure that Pitch does lay another finger on me. I wonder if Jack was feeling the same way. He was next to me. I took his hand and watched as the soldiers walked down towards the village. He took my hand tightly. He then leaned down and kissed me on my head and laid his head on mine. "I'm so proud of you Elsa." He said. "You were just a little girl and you didn't want to come out of your room. Now your strong and brave and fiecre and you won't let anyone have their way of letting you down." He said.

My heart melted at that moment. The soft, soothing words that came from his mouth was like listening to music. I then turned around and hugged him. His strong arms protected me. I smelled his natural scent and felt his cool breath breathe onto me. He was my guardian. He is the only one that I love. And no one can change that. When we broke apart I get my eyelids getting heavy. "Uh oh. Someone getting tired?" He asked. "Yeah. I should probably take a bath." I said. "Let me come with you. I don't wanna let you out of my sight again." Jack said. "Alright sure." I said.

We walked to the bathroom and I started to draw a bath. I put in some warm water and bubbles. While I was drawing the bath I started to take off my dress and Jack was behind me. I had a little trouble taking off my dress so he helped me. Luckily I was wearing a bandeau underneath. Otherwise Jack would've seen me bare chested. He then rubbed his hand on my back in little circles. He then stopped and I turned around to see if something was wrong and I saw him holding his chest. I then saw blood starting to come through his blue sweater. "Take it off." I said. "Wait what?" He asked. "Take your sweater off. You're bleeding." I said. "Elsa I'm fine." He said. I then crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow.

"Fine." He said. He then took off his sweater and I could hardly contain myself over his super athletic body. He had a six-pack and big strong biceps. Any girl could fall for him like this. He must've saw me staring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked smirking. "Don't push it Frost!" I said. I then saw why his sweater was covered in blood on that one spot. He had a huge scar starting from his collarbone to his hip going diagonally all across his body. I went and got a cloth stored in a cabinet and wet it down with some hot water. I then placed it gently on his scar. He winced at first but then got used to it. I then dabed the cloth on his scar and eventually the scar wasn't bleeding anymore and it was just a scratch. He then looked up at me as I was about to put the cloth away.

He stroked my cheek and I placed my hand on his. He then leaned in closer and as did I. We then kissed each other. It started out gentle but then became more aggressive and passionate. I then wrapped my legs around him and he had me against the wall and we were kissing endlessly. He then started to go down to my neck and leave kisses all over my neck. I let out a little moan and I started to kiss his neck and I could tell that he started to tense up a bit and I could hear his heart racing with every kiss I have to him. I then realized that we should've stopped. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't do this...I'm not ready for...that yet." I said. He looked relieved when I said that. "Good because I'm not either." He said. Well that went well. "I guess I'll meet you outside later with North and the rest of the group?" He said whole putting on his blue sweater. "Yeah. See you later." I said. I planted another kiss on his lips and he then walked out of the bathroom. I then took my bath and put my hair in a French braid. I decided that since we are at war I should dress appropriately. I then waved my hand and my powers made a beautiful gown. Well, it wasn't really a gown but oh well.

It was a cropped top with ice armor on the front and had shoulder pads that was made of ice too. Then there was a transparent skirt at the bottoms that covered the back of my legs and in the front was some ice shorts. My thighs were out and I had some high boots that went up to my knee and the had heels on them. I had a cape in the back that dragged on the floor. I then walked out and made my way to the others. When they saw me they were in awe. Especially Jack. I walked up to Jack. "Like what you see?" I asked. He was practically drooling.**(Not literally)** he then shook his head and coughed. "Wow...you look incredible!!" He said. "Thanks..." I said.

"Now who's ready to rock this b*stard!?" I yelled. "We are!!" They all bowed down. This is were the creater of darkness is vanquished. This is who I am. I am the queen of Arendelle and no one can stop me. I know who I am now.

I am Elsa.

**(A/N): OMG!! Elsa is a real bad*ss now!! Haha!! Sweet revenge baby!! :P Anyways sorry for the short chapters 21 and this one. It was all I could think of. Anyways I hope you liked it as much as I did. Adios snowflakes! P.S:**

**Let's rock this b*tch!! :)**


	23. Battle-For-Arendelle

Elsa's POV

I walked out toward the balcony to wait for Pitch to come. Jack was next to me. He held my hand and wrapped his fingers in my grasp. I did the same. "Are you nervous?" He asked. I looked up at him and sighed. "Yes. But I'm not worried about myself. Im worried about everyone else." I said. He leaned his head on my head. He kissed my head. "He won't do anything to you again. He won't do anything to us. And he won't get his hands on you again. I promise you." He said. His words sounded so calming. Like it was music to my ears.

"And I'll be sure he doesn't hurt you either." I said. I kissed his cheek and he laid his head back onto mine. We waited. And waited. And waited. Until we saw the sky started to turn black. The moon was covered by the dark clouds. I couldn't see anymore stars in the sky because of the dark clouds.

"Well well. Isn't this cheesy. Elsa is back alive. Too bad you came back. I could use a good laugh." He said. He let out an evil chuckle. I've had enough of his insults to me and my friends. I quickly turned around and shot ice his way. He dodged and shot black sand right at me but I managed to block it with my ice.

"Ha! Did Manny somehow help you with your powers?" He asked. "Yes he did. And I've never felt better." I said shooting ice his way again. He blocked it with his black sand. "Fiesty aren't we." He chuckled again. "Why are you doing this to us. Why can't you just leave us alone?!?" I yelled at him. He smirked at me. "You are the most powerful person in the world. You are _life itself_ and I want you gone! I want to take over the world! I want you gone! The world will end in darkness and nobody's gonna stop me!" He yelled and started to laugh. I then was about to shoot endlessly at him but next to me I saw Jack shoot ice at him. Anna the charged too. Then Punzie, Kristoff, Flynn and the guardians. I charged too.

He sent nightmares at us. And before I knew it as I was running I felt something pull me up into the air. And I saw Pitch flying into the air with me infront of him. He made a large arena in the air made of black sand. "Finally after 24 years of waiting for this moment it's finally my chance. Say goodbye Snow Queen!" He yelled. I then smirked. I believe that I can beat him. "You asked for it!" I shouted. Before we could even start fighting I saw Jack jump infront of me and shoot ice at him. Pitch blocked it. He threw black sand shards at me. Jack blocked them with his staff that made an ice shield. He looked like he was struggling to hold it up. The shield broke but luckily I didn't get hit. "Ow!!" I heard Jack shout. I looked over towards him and saw a black shard stuck in his left forearm. He fell back into my arms and I had his head on my shoulder and my arms around his body. I looked at the shard stuck in his forearm. It looked just like the arrow that was in me but smaller. I yelled out for the guardians but they couldn't hear me due to the fighting going on down bellow us.

"Do you really think that they will be able to hear you from down there? Jack is too weak to save you now. Bow before me Queen Elsa. You're time is up!" I said walking right in front of me. I then started to get angry. He has no empathy for anyone. He thinks it's funny to mess with people and make them fear.

That's it!! I've had enough of this psycho! I stood up and looked at him straight in the eye. "I will never bow to you!" I yelled. I shot ice straight towards him. He blocked it. How can I defeat him? He must have a weakness. I remember he said that he is stronger when he is feared. Maybe if I can get the villagers to fight back maybe they could show him no fear. That's it! But before I could focus back onto Pitch he shot me with his black sand. I felt a pain in the center of my chest and I could feel the force of the black sand send me off my feet and I started to fall towards the ground. I screamed in fear. I was afraid. No! I cannot show that I'm afraid. I need to be stronger! I then had an idea to shoot ice below me and make a Plath of ice that I skated on in the sky. I got back up and Pitch looked surprised. He then started to shoot more and more. I forgot that Jack was laying down on the black sand floor in the air. I rushed over to him and before Pitch could hit me I blocked him with an ice shield. I then made an ice slide and put Jack onto it and he slide down it into my room. I got him to the bed. He then opened his eyes and saw me and shock ran throw his entire expression on his face.

"Elsa!! Are you alright? I thought you would've been hurt! I was so worried that you—Ow!" He tried to say but he winced at the pain in his arm from the dark shard. "Jack you need to stay and rest. You're hurt!" I said trying to make him lay back but he didn't want to. "Jack please. I don't want you to suffer anymore." I said. He still resisted my attempt to lay him back. He then winced in pain again. I then though of a cast that I could make with my ice powers. I moved my hand over his arm and saw the ice forming into a cast. He looked astonished. "Wow. I never knew you could do that." He said. He tried to sit up again but he winced in pain again. I put my hand on his cheek. "Shh...just relax." I said softly. When I said that he nodded and laid back. I kissed him on the lips and broke apart a few seconds after. I was about to leave but Jack grabbed my arm. "Elsa. Stay safe." He said. I nodded and headed out of the balcony.

I went back outside and saw everyone fighting the nightmares. Even the villagers. They all had pitchforks and torches. They all were fighting them and the nightmares were disappearing rapidly. Pitch looked all around the kingdom and started to feel weak. I made an ice path and went up to him as well with the guardians with me and with Anna, Punzie, Kristoff and Flynn. They stood behind me and I walked up to Pitch. "It's over Pitch. There's no more places to hide." I said behind him.

He looked at me and the guardians. Then he let out a loud evil laugh that echoed everywhere and he disappeared. I could see his shadows running everywhere on the castle. I was waiting for him to turn up. Then I heard Punzie yell out to me. "Elsa look out!!!" Punzie yelled and trough her frying pan at Pitch. I looked back and saw him dodge it and he had a giant black sword and was about to hit ne with it. I covered my face then before he could hit me I saw a bright glowing light behind him and I saw glowing white strings coming towards Pitch. The glowing strings wrapped around his hands and dragged him back. When Pitch was pulled back towards the light he looked horrified. Then he looked like he was punched into the air and sent away.

I looked back and saw the man emerge from the light. I couldn't believe what who it was that I saw. The guardians gasped as well as I did. But Anna and the others were confused. The man had a white suit in and he had platinum white hair slicked back. He had white eyes too. He walked towards us. "It's nice to see you again Elsa." He said.

**(A/N): Heyyyyy guyssssssss!!! Can you guess who the man in white is?? And is Pitch still alive? Let me know in the reviews please. I haven't been getting very many reviews lately so please please please keep in reviewing for me please!!!! I always am so excited to see your reviews all the time. Please give me some more reviews so I can make this story better if it's not that good. Also the next chapter will be posted soon. Still trying to do the Sat. Deadline XD. Anyways I hope your all well and happy reading! Keep reading and ship Jelsa :) Adios snowflakes!!!**


	24. Light-Shines-its-Way

_Chapter 24: Light_

Elsa's POV

I saw Manny standing in front of me. I walked to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here." I said. When we broke apart he smiled. "It's just been so hard fighting Pitch. I feel like he can't be beat. And for all we know he could still be out there making his next plan as he was before." I said. "What should we do?" I asked as Manny looked deep and thought and also looked as if he was processing my words as they escaped my lips. "For now, we wait. Now, we must rest and think of another plan." He said. After Manny spoke I heard a painful scream come from my room. Oh no! Jack!!

We ran to my room and saw Jack laying down and I saw that even though my ice cast tried to protect the wound I saw blood dripping rapidly from the cast. I rushed to his side and the guardians got to work on his arm. I put my hand in Jack's cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. He grabbed my hand with his other hand that was not hurt. He brought it to his face and kissed it. "I'm glad that you are safe Elsa. I never knew what I would do without you." He said. I smiled. Jack winced again to the pain of his arm. I looked over at the guardians with Manny tending Jack's wound.

Manny had a vial in his hand. It had a glowing blue liquid inside. Manny opened it up and went over to Jack. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." Manny said. Jack looked confused. He looked back to me. "Who is this?" Jack asked. "He is a friend. Trust him." I said. Jack nodded and Manny put the vial up to his lips and the glowing liquid began to disappear. When all of the liquid was gone Manny then went back to looking at Jack's arm. "Do you mind Elsa if you could remove the cast?" Manny asked me. I nodded my head and waved my hands above the ice cast and it began to disintegrate.

As the cast went away Manny was then glancing all around his arm. Manny sighed and faced us. "It's a pretty bad wound. That vial I gave you is supposed to help with the pain a little. But the worst part is this other stuff I have." He said while going through his pocket and pulling out another vial, but it wasn't a glowing blue it was a very bright white. Even brighter than the blue liquid. "What do you need to do?" Jack asked Manny.

"I need to pour this onto your wound. It's going to hurt quiet a lot but if I didn't give you that other stuff I gave you it would hurt worse. You're going to want to get a pillow to scream in." Manny said. Jack sighed. I grabbed Jack a pillow and held his hand. "Jack...grab my hand. Squeeze as tight as you need to. I'll be hear for you." I said caressing his cheek. I then leaned down and kissed his forehead. Jack looked at me and then back towards Manny.

"Alright. Do it." He said. Manny nodded and then opened the vial. I then saw Manny pour the liquid onto Jack's wound and as soon as it touched him he started to squeeze my hand and scream into his pillow. Manny did it more and Jack still kept on squeezing my hand and screaming into the pillow. He squeeze my hand to hard that his knuckles turned white. "Your going to be okay Jack." I whispered to him.

After about what seemed like countlessly long minutes Manny was finally done pouring the liquid onto Jack's wound. Jack had beads of sweat on his forehead and was panting. I then hugged him and he hugged me back. "You're okay Jack. I'm here." I said kissing his forehead and running my fingers through his silvery white hair. Jack could've died from what happened to him right now if I didn't come sooner. I felt like this was my fault for getting him into this. It was my fault for making him feel this pain that he shouldn't have experienced. The others looked at us. "You're a strong lad I'll give you that." Manny said. Jack sat up and looked at his arm. I looked over and I didn't see anymore blood or the deep piercing from the dark shard. All I saw was a scar with red around it. Jack is okay! Thank god for this!

"Oh Manny how can I ever thank you enough!?" I said and gave Manny a huge hug again. After we broke apart I looked over back at Jack and he looked at me with confusion. "Wait a minute! This is Manny? Like _Man in Moon_?!?!?" Jack asked in a surprising tone. "Yes." I said. "Then how do you know him?" "I was with him after I...died. He told me that the only way for me to come back is that if the one I love will express his feelings for me and mean it then I would come back." I explained. "And you did. You sang to me which made him believe that you truest love me. And I know that you have always loved me Jack. And I will always love you." I said cupping my hands on his face. "I love you." I said.

I saw a single tear drop down his cheek and then he did something unexpectedly. He smashed his lips onto mine and this wasn't like how he was gentle most of the time. This was a passionate one. A kiss that made him pour his feelings for me right infront of me without saying a word. He loves me. He loves me!! And I love him. And I will be his forever. We broke apart and our foreheads were against each other's. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" He asked smiling. "No I don't Mr. Frost." I said. "Since the day that I met you." We pulled each other into an embrace and I heard one of the guardians cough to break the silence and get our attention.

We looked over and saw Everyoe. Was still standing there. "True Love!!!" Anna and Punzie squealed. Manny then began to speak. "Well I think we should leave you two alone." Manny and the others walked out leaving us in the room alone. As soon as they all left Jack then grabbed my chin and he kissed me. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We broke apart. "How did I get so lucky to meet a woman so beautiful and strong like you?" He asked. "I guess maybe we both got lucky." I said kissing his lips again.

We then kissed again endlessly. I managed to pick myself up and wrap my legs around him. I knew what I wanted and I think he knew too. "Are you sure about this?" Jack asked. "Yes. I want to be with you and only you." I said between kissing him. "So will you be my snowflake and fall for me?" He asked. "Only If you'll be my guardian and catch me." I said. Jack then carried me to my bed and put me down on it and he climbed on top of me. He began to leave kisses all over me starting from my lips to my neck then to my shoulder. I started to take off Jack's hoodie and Jack started to take off all of my clothing. Then we just let our love do the rest.

**(A/N): Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy. Did you like this chapter? I hope it wasn't a short chapter because I'm trying to make them longer. I haven't been getting very many reviews lately so please please please please review!!!! I always love to read your reviews. And by the way. I'm thinking of maybe after I make this story I make another one after this. So I'm asking you guys to decide what I should do next. Maybe a modern Jelsa or maybe something else. But hey! Let my know your thoughts of what my next story should be!! Please please review for me. Send me reviews for what you would like to see after this story. Hope you liked this chapter and I wish you all the luck in the world! Adios snowflakes!!**


	25. Ocean-Eyes

Chapter 25: Ocean Eyes

Elsa's POV

I heard the wind blowing outside of my window. Heard the birds chirping. I opened my eyes to see that it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. I looked around the room a little bit and I saw a familiar face laying next to me in my bed. Jack's face looked like an angel. Arced t from heaven when the light shined down on his face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I started to sit up on the bed but exhaustion hit me like a wave of tsunami. I leaned back down in bed. I looked back towards Jack and saw him open his eyes. When he met my gaze he smiled at me and rubbed his fingers through my hair.

"Good morning my guardian." I said. He smiled again. "Good morning my Ice rose." He replied. I looked at him confused. "Ice rose?" I asked. He then put his hand on my rose pendant. "You have a rose that is made of ice, so I wanted to all you ice rose. If you don't like the name I'll call you something else." He said sounding a little disappointed. Why would he sound sad? I thought it was beautiful. "Why would you think I don't like it?" I asked him. "Well you kinda sounded like you didn't like it." He said. I put my hand on his cheek and stroked it with my thumb. "I like the name Jack. It does the match the necklaces!" I said and leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. Before I could pull apart he pulled in more and kissed me more. I was surprised at first but I melted into his kiss. After we broke apart I just realized what happened last night. I widened my eyes at the thought of what happened last night.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Jack asked I looked over to him and he was bare chested. And his muscles were just breathtaking. Any girl could fall head over head for his. He had a six-pack and his muscles showed. I shook my head back into reality. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just, is Pitch really gone?" I asked him. He leaned onto me and gave me a peck on the forehead and I kissed him on his cheek. "Elsa. I don't know if he is gone but let's not worry about it on this beatiful day." He said. I nodded my head and I rested my against his chest. His chest wasn't cold, but it was warm. It felt nice to know that I had someone who loved me with all their heart just like I did for him. He is my guardian and I am his Ice rose. We are both Ice roses.

Since we are free for the day. I had no meetings. No problems I had to fix for the kingdom. No business for the trade. I had a free day today.

Suddenly I had an idea. "Jack?" I asked poking my head up towards him. He looked down at me. "Yes Elsa?" He asked in a soft tone. "Since I have nothing to do today I thought that maybe I could take you somewhere." I said. His expression seemed become brighter with excitement and curiousity.

"Where will we go?"

"A place."

"Can you at least give me a hint on what it is?"

"Nope! It's a surprise."

I giggled when I said that. He let out a sigh. "Okay fine don't tell me!" He pouted. "Will this help you?" As soon as I said that I leaned upwards and gave him a peck on his cheek. I could tell he had a tint of pink in his cheeks. "That did help." He said. Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled.

Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked to whoever was at the door. "It's me Anna." The voice said. "Are you awake?" She asked. "If I wasn't awake I wouldn't be saying anything to you right now." I giggled. "Ha ha very funny Elsa." She said. "I've got breakfast set up for you." "Alright I'll be down in about 5 minutes." I said sitting up. "Alright. See you in a bit!" Anna said and I heard her skipping down the hallway. I swung my legs over the bed and I realized that I only had my blue lingerie on and saw another blanket on my bed I grabbed it and wrapped myself into it.

Jack looked at me. "You know I've seen you bare chested." He said. He did?!? Oh...right. I swear I was blushing so bad I must've been a tomato. Jack got up and put his brown pants on and sweater. "Oh yeah that's right. But I still want you to turn around." I said. "Elsa I've already seen you bare che-." Before he could finish I moved my hand with my finger pointing downward and I was turning it around in circles to signal him to turn around. "Fine." Jack said in a defeated voice. "Thank you." I said smirking.

I decided to wear my green dress that I wore on Anna's birthday but without the cape. I waved my hand and the ice was building up. When it was finished I told Jack that he can look at me. "You really match with the weather." He said. "But I like winter way better. Summer is just too hot for my liking." I said putting my hair in a french braid. I waved my hand over the braid and made some ice flowers to go with the dress.

"I promised Anna I would eat breakfast with her." I said. "Okay. I've gotta make more perimeter checks with Sandy and Bunny. I won't be able to come to breakfast." He said. "It's okay. Just meet me at the castle gates at noon for the surprise." I said walking up to him. "Okay see you later." He said. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he kissed me back. I never wanted to let our kisses to end. But it had to. We broke apart and Jack took off. I waved to him and he waved back.

I went down and had breakfast with Anna and Punzie. They both saw me coming and I sat down. Anna was eating her sandwich and all was silent until Punzie spoke.

"So Elsa. How was your night with Jack?" Punzie asked with her eyebrow raised. I looked at Anna and when she heard Punzie she stopped chewing and was trying to listen to what I was going to say after after she heard the question.

"Nothing happened." I lied. They both crossed their arms. "Sure." The said in unison. Anna then looked at me and gasped. "Anna are you okay?" Punzie asked. "Oh my goodness!!" Anna gasped again covering her mouth with her hands. "Anna your really scaring me! Is something wrong with me?" I asked in a worried tone.

"E-Elsa...?" Anna said. Okay, now she was really worrying me. "Anna what is it??" I said shaking her shoulders a bit. "Is that a hickey on your neck??" Anna asked. Wait what?!?! Oh no...I asked one of the butlers to give me a hand mirror and when I looked I did indeed see a hickey on the right side of my neck. "Did you guys do the..." Punzie said but could force the words out of her mouth. I groaned and then nodded very lightly and they both squealed with joy. "Oh my gosh you really did!!! Eeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Anna squealed. "Anna!!! Keep your voice down please!! I don't want anyone else to know!" I said loudly.

Then out of no were I saw one of my maids standing right by the doorway. Crap. "You didn't hear anything did you?" I asked hoping she wouldn't know what we were talking about. "Umm. Nothing. Why?" She asked. "Oh it's nothing!" I said. "Oh alright your majesty." She curtsied and left the room. Anna and Punzie squealed again. "Hey I'm gonna go to my room. If you need anything you know where to find me." I said getting up. "Okay! See you later." Anna said sipping some of her tea. Punzie didn't answer because she was busy eating her omelette. I went up to my room and started to read a book in peace and quiet.

Jack's POV

After I flew out of Elsa's balcony I went straight to Sandy and Bunny. They were both looking around until they saw me fly down to them. "Good mornin' Frost." Bunny said. "Good morning Jack." I translated from Sandy. "Where is North and Tooth?" I asked. "They went back for more supplies and healing potions." Bunny said. "Okay well we'd better go and check around the castle. Can't risk it if Pitch is still alive." I translated from Sandy.

"Alright well let's get to it then." I said then flew off to check the perimeter.

**_4 hours later_**

After we spent about four hours checking the perimeter everything seems to be fine. Wait! I almost forgot to meet Elsa by the gates! I flew over to Bunny and floughted about him. "Hey Bunny!" I yelled. It seemed that he had my full attention so he looked up at me. "I'm heading to the gates to meet Elsa." I yelled down. He must've heard because he put a thumbs up and moved to a different spot.

I flew towards the gates and saw Elsa standing by them. I landed infront of her and she looked startled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said. "It's fine. I just didn't see you coming." She said.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked me. "Yes." I said. "Jones!! Get the horses out!!" Elsa yelled. I then saw a man bringing out two horses. They both looked so magnificent. One horse had black all over its body. Some big or some small. The other one was all white and had a long mane and tail.

"The one with black is named Ebony and the white one is Snow. Which one do you want?" Elsa asked me. "I can fly you know right?" I said giving her a 'you know I can' look. "I know you can but I just thought that I'd be fun if you ride them." She said. "Okay." I said. I then helped her onto her horse and I got onto mine. "Open the gates!" Elsa yelled. As she said that the gates opened. We then rode our horses in the kingdom and eventually into a forest.

We rode and rode for about thirty minutes and there was a great big meadow that we can across. I saw Elsa smiling at the scenery. She looked so beautiful. The way that the sun reflected onto her face and how her icy blue eyes looked into mine. I swear it would send shivers down my spine. "Woohoo!!!" She yelled to the world. She looked so strong and beautiful and...free!

We rode more and I saw the end of the forest but couldn't see what was on the other side. "We can stop here." Elsa said getting of the horse. She reached into her pocket and had a fresh red apple and gave it to the horse. It chewed the apple with such delight. "Are you ready for the surprise?" She asked. "I am." I said. "Now cover your eyes." I covered my eyes. She grabbed me arms and pulled me out of the forest. "Okay aaand...open!!" As I opened my eyes it was such a breathtaking sight it's was a small little beach and the water was as clear as glass.

I saw seagulls flying around everywhere. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was a wonderful sound to remember. "Do you like it?" Elsa asked. "Like it...? I love it!!!" I said and picked her up and lifted her and spin her in circles. I put her down and I kissed her. She kissed me back. I could stay like this forever with her.

**_2 hours later_**

Elsa's POV

Me and Jack decided to sit alongside the beach. We listen to the rippling waved and the seagulls that flew by. It was like nothing else mattered. Didn't worry about plans. No worrying about Pitch. It was like nothing mattered. "This is a beautiful view." I said breaking the silence. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." He smiled and kissed my head. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he laid his head on my head.

"You know...I've never heard you sing before." Jack said looking back at me. "Are you asking me to sing for you?" I asked. "Well since I sang to you maybe you should sing to me." He said with his mishevious smirk. "Fine." I said.

_I've been watching you _

_For some time_

_Can't stop staring_

_At those ocean eyes_

_Burning cites_

_And napalm skies_

_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

_Your ocean eyes_

_No fair_

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you give me those ocean eyes_

_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair_

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you give me those ocean eyes_

_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

_I've been walking through_

_A world gone blind_

_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

_Careful creature_

_Made friends with time_

_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_

_And those ocean eyes_

_No fair _

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you give me those ocean eyes_

_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

_No fair _

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you give me those ocean eyes_

_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

I finished the song and Jack kissed me. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Whenever we kissed it felt like a thousand fireworks exploded within me. And my body tingled to. I love my guardian. My ice rose. And I will forever and ever until the day I die.

**(A/N): Hey guys and gals! I hope that you liked this chapter. I think it's the longest one that I have done in this story so far. And I hope you guys can review more and more. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately and I always love to hear your thoughts and comments on my story. It makes my heart warm up every time. **

**The song that I used in this chapter is called 'Ocean Eyes' (like the title XD) by Billie Eilish. I hope you loved this chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask me. I love all of you guys and I hope that you are having a great summer. (I've been on summer vacation since June 26) Again, I love you guys so much and I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I did creating it. **

**See you in the next chapter!!**


	26. Attack

Chapter 26: Attack

Elsa's POV

I was leaning my head on Jack's shoulder still staring off into the clear ocean. Just then out of the blue I saw a pod of dolphins leap into the air and do a summersault. I gasped. They were so beautiful! They squeaked and leaped out of the water. It was so beautiful. It was like nothing could ever bother us. What could happen?

"Hey Jack. I just remembered. We haven't finished our game of 20 questions." I said. "I guess we haven't." "Wanna play?" I asked. "Sure." He said. We then went to face each other sitting in the white pristine sand.

"Okay umm...favorite food?" Jack asked.

"Chocolate."

"Mine is snow cones."

"Nice." I said. Just I looked over at the sea. I looked at Jack. "Wanna go in?" He asked me with his signature smirk. "I-I don't know." I said holding back.

"Oh come on! Why not?" He asked. "I've never been in the water before." I said. He gasped. "You've never been in water?! I'm taking you in!!" He said but before I could protest he picked me up and walked towards the water. I was trying to get out of his grip but he was stronger. He put me down into the water and when my foot submerged into the water it felt so soothing. I put my other foot in.

I then bent down to put my hands in but I felt something push me in. I let out a light scream before I fell into the water. My mouth became full of salt water. I then got up and spit the saltwater out of my mouth and I was all wet. I saw Jack laughing so hard that he fell to his knees. I then splashed him with water.

"Hey!" He yelled. I laughed. He then splashed me and I splashed back. I was trying to splash him by kicking my feet. There was then a big wave and I managed to keep my balance but Jack fell over and he was all wet. I started laughing hard that my stomach started to ache. "Not funny." He said. I looked at him and let out a chuckle. He then started to laugh. By then we were all laughing harder and harder by the second.

We then saw the sun starting to set. "Hey Jack we should probably go. The others are gonna be worried." I said. He nodded. "Yeah probably." He said looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed. "I don't wanna leave this place. It's so beautiful here and I don't want this day to end. I wanna stay with you and not have to worry about anything." He said. "I know Jack. I don't want this to end either. Maybe we can come again sometime." I said smiling to maybe make him happy again. He lightened up a bit after I said that.

We went back to our horses. Jack helped me up on the horse and he hopped on his. As we were about to depart we saw a small ball floating infront of us. It just floated there not doing anything. Me and Jack exchanged a confused look and looked back at it. It was the color of black and had black particles floating around it. It got bigger and bigger until it stopped for a split second.

It then had nightmares running out from it. We both gasped. The nightmares started to circle us. "Jack! Run!!" I yelled. I then snapped my horse and she let out a neigh and took off riding at what looked like 30 mph.

I looked behind me and Jack was behind and behind him was the horrifying nightmares. It must have been Pitch!! But-I thought he was gone?! He was blasted away by Mani! I shook my head back to reality by the sound of Jack calling my name. "Elsa look out!" He yelled. I looked to my side and saw a nightmare running beside me. I then had an idea. I used one of my free hands to make and ice sword. I didn't take to much time to work on details because we were in a dangerous situation.

When I felt the sword in my grasp I swung it towards the nightmare. It was hit and turned into black snowflakes. It looked like that but I couldn't tell. I looked behind Jack and there was one that he was fighting. But there was one that was going to knock him off. "Jack!! Behind you!!" I yelled. He must've heard me because he swung his staff behind him leaving the nightmare turn into black dust or black snowflakes.

We managed to get rid of all of them. And we were on our way back to the castle at full speed.

It started to turn dark and the moon was out. Mani must've gone back up. Jack was next to me and we rode in silence till he broke it. "Elsa? I think we should stop for the night. We can camp here and return at dawn." I nodded my head and stopped my horse. Jack stopped his and he got off his to help me off.

We were in the middle of the woods and there was not a house to be found. "How are we going to camp here?" Jack asked. Suddenly I had an idea. "Watch this." I said. I waved my hands to build an ice house. It wasn't too big or too small. "Wow!!" Jack said. He looked at the house in wonder. He looked like a 5 year old on Christmas. I chuckled. We went in and I made a few homey touches to the house. I at least added a bed and a small couch. Jack gasped again. "Well, I guess we should settle in then." Jack said. "Yeah." I said

Anna's POV

I heard a knock on my door. "It's Kristoff." The voice or Kristoff said. "Come in." I said. He walked in looking exhausted. "Are they back yet?" I asked hopefully. Kristoff. "No. I've tried looking for them but I couldn't find them. Anna the are probably fine." Kristoff said. I wanted to believe him but for some reason I felt as if they were in big trouble. Like they got captured by Pitch. But the other half of me was saying that Elsa is strong and she has Jack with her. She is gonna be okay. Right? Ugh!! I don't know but I want to go after her!!

"Anna? Are you okay?" Kristoff said rubbing my back. I didn't answer him immediately but I eventually spoke. "Yeah, I'm alright. She'll be fine." I said. But really I didn't think so. "Let's go to bed Anna. It's getting late." Kristoff said. I nodded and went to change into my nightgown.

**11:20pm **

I woke up and saw that it was still night. I heard some light snores next to me in bed. Kristoff was snoring. I got up and went to my dresser. I put on some black pants with an off shoulder white shirt and wore my corset ontop of the shirt. I then grabbed a belt that had a dagger in it and wrapped the belt around my waist. I then wrote a note for Kristoff and the others so that they know that I'll be okay;

_Hey guys! Don't worry about me. I'm off to find Elsa and Jack to make sure that the are okay. Don't come looking for me. I'll be back I promise! _

_-A_

I left the note on the table beside Kristoff and walked towards my door. I opened it gently and and closed it quickly without making a sound. I then went out to the royal stables and found my horse in his stall. I walked up to him and he looked startled. "Shhh...it's okay. We're going on a mission!" I said quietly. He then calmed down and I opened the gate of his stall and took him out. I'm bringing a few apples with me to feed him and I.

I then hopped on him and rode to find Elsa. I hope that she and Jack are okay. And I hope that the others don't come looking for me. I don't want to put them in danger. I just kept riding and riding. "Elsa?!? Elsa!?!?" I yelled but no reply. "It's me Anna!" I yelled again but no answer once more.

...

...

I've been looking around for her for what seemed to feel like hours. I then began to feel like going back to the castle but I noticed something that caught my eye. I looked over and saw a black ball? It had black particles circling around it. I went to take a closer look and saw what it was. Black sand. Oh no. It then had a dark cloud emerging from it and the cloud was getting bigger and bigger. I then saw it making a figure of a man. I then realized who it was.

"Pitch!" I gasped.

He smiled and let out an evil chuckle. He then threw a ball of black sand at me and I started to become dizzy. My vision then went black and the last thing I saw was Pitch laughing.

**(A/N): Hey! Hola! Hiya!! XD I'm being crazy right now XP. I'm sorry for the long wait! Please don't kill me!! I hope that you like this chapter and keep on reviewing!! Your reviews are the world to me (but my family can make an exception. Sorry :P) anyways I hope that you enjoyed this story and I'm letting you guys decide on which Jelsa story to make next!! That's a huge permission to be granted guys! Anyways bye!! See you in the next chapter!!!**

***goes on phone to look at Jelsa pics***


	27. Taken-By-Darkness

Chapter 27: Taken By Darkness

Rupunzal's POV

I heard the summer breeze blowing freely outside my window. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was up. I looked over to my side and saw Flynn lying down next to me. The sun shone down on his face. He looked like a god! I turned to his side and started brushing his hair with my fingers. He must've noticed because he opened his eyes and looked at me.

He grabbed my hand and held it close to him. He kissed it. I was blushing madly.

"Good morning my Flower." He said. "Good morning my King." I said back to him. We smiled and looked into each other's eyes. He brushed his hand into my hair. I then cuddled up against him and rested there.

"What are we doing today?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure if we had anything planned for today. But I might have a few letters that I'll have to look at to do my duties to my kingdom. Or some others from my parents asking if I'm ok. My parents are retired from being the rulers but they still live in the castle with us. Stuff like that.

"I'm not sure. Except I might need to look at some letters from Corona. You know our duty to the kingdom." I said. "Yeah. I just thought maybe we could do something with Anna, Kristoff, Jack and Elsa to get our minds off of Pitch." He said. That actually might not be a bad idea!

"Really?" Flynn asked hopefully. Wait. Did he just read my mind? "You were thinking out loud silly." He said and started to tickle me. I giggled when he did that. "By the way, speaking of Elsa and Jack. Did you see if they were back from their trip or not?" I asked him. He looked deep in thought when I asked. Rubbing his chin. "No I haven't." He said. "Do you think the're still out there?" I asked Flynn hoping that they weren't. "I'm not sure. But if they aren't here then we should wait. Maybe they stayed late and wanted to stay longer." He said. Yeah, he's probably right.

A few minutes later I heard loud banging on my door. "Rupunzal?! Flynn?! Are you in there?!?!" A voice asked sounding worried. It sounded like Kristoff. I got out of bed and went to the door to open it. I saw Kristoff standing there with the most worried expression I have ever seen. I've never seen him like this.

"Kristoff what's wrong? And where is Anna? Shouldn't she be with you?" I asked. Kristoff then handed me a piece of paper with what looked like Anna's writing. It read-

_Hey guys! Don't worry about me. I'm off to find Elsa and Jack to make sure that they are okay. Don't come looking for me. I'll be back I promise!_

_-A_

Oh no! Anna's went off to find Jack and Elsa? What if she is captured by evil people? What if Pitch is back and took her? What they are ALL in trouble?!? Questions flooded my mind when I read the letter. "What's wrong Punzie?" Flynn asked behind me. I turned around and handed him the paper. "Take a look." I said.

He read it and he had a worried expression on his face. Every word he looked at it was like he was reading a death letter. He looked up at Kristoff then me. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know but we need to make a plan. And fast!"

Elsa's POV

I woke up to the light shining right into my eyes. When I opened my eyes and scanned the room I remembered what happened yesturday. I smiled at the thought. We had such a good time!! I wish we could do it all over again. But then I remember what happened after and saddened at the thought. Why does Pitch need to ruin everything?!?

I looked to my side and saw Jack lying in bed. He looked so peaceful. I curled up next to him and he must've woken up because he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning Snowflake." He said. "Good morning my Guardian." I smiled. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He stole back the kiss for his lips instead. When we broke apart we had our foreheads against each other's. I looked deep into his blue eyes. His ocean eyes. I smiled. He held his hand on my cheek a gave me a peck on the lips again.

"I think we should get going now. The others are probably worried." I said. He saddened at the thought but then he nodded. "Hey I promise we can come back." I said reassuring him. He brightened up. I smiled at him. I got up and changed into my ice dress but without the cape.

I looked back at Jack and he had his hoodie and pants on with his staff in his grasp. "Alright let's go." He said. We got on our horses and rode to Arendelle.

**_1 or 2 hours later..._**

Me and Jack arrived at the gates and opened them. We had my servents take them to the stables. I'm glad we're back but I also want to go back to the beach again. I walked into the castle. And all was silent. I walked further down the hall still no sound. Me and Jack exchanged confused looks.

"Where is everybody?" Jack asked. I then started to walk to Anna's bedroom but heard some people talking in the meeting room. I walked over and opened the doors and saw Punzie, Flynn, Kristoff and the Guardians all talking about something. Punzie immediately got up and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back.

"Elsa? Where have you been?!?!" Punzie asked. "We stayed a bit too long somewhere and we camped out somewhere along the road back. I scanned the room and realized someone wasn't here.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

Punzie gasped and so did the others. Now I'm really confused. "Anna's not with you?!?!?" Punzie almost yelled. Wait! Why would Anna be with me??? I then saw Punzie handover a piece of paper to me. I took it and it read-

_Hey guys! Don't worry about me. I'm off to find Elsa and Jack to make sure that they are okay. Don't come looking for me. I'll be back I promise!_

_-A_

I gasped. Anna is out there not knowing were she is?!? What if she is taken by people. What if it's?!? No. It can't be!

"Does anyone know where she went?!?" I asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Oh no this is bad!!! My sister is missing!! What am I going to do!! If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do!!! I began breathing heavily. It was starting to get harder and harder to breath.

"Oh my god Elsa!!! Can you breath?!?" Jack said holding me by my shoulders. I then felt dizzy and put my hand up to my head. "J-Jack? I-I feel..." before I could finish my sentence to felt myself collapse onto the floor and the darkness took over my vision.

...

...

...

I woke up and found myself looking around in a dark room. I got up and a huge pain filled my head. I winced in pain and fell back down onto the floor. When I reopened my eyes because of the pain I looked up and saw a girl kneeling on the floor. She had blue eyes and red hair. Wait is that-

"Anna?"

She looked straight up at me and I saw her mouth was covered over with black sand so she couldn't speak. Her hands were behind her back and chains were running behind her body.

She tried to scream to me but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I then felt myself being lifted into the air and turned around to see the one face I never wanted to see.

Pitch.

He gave me an evil smile. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Queen of Arendelle. I thought I wouldn't be able to bring you back into your dreams. I guess you really are too weak to rule your country!" He laughed evilly and I shivered at that. "What do you want Pitch?!?" I yelled.

"What I want? What I want is to rule the world. And to do that I need your life. So I need you. That's why I brought your sister here." He said. I looked back at Anna who had the most horrific face. I saddened at the look on her face. My baby sister is in a position that she shouldn't be in.

"What do you mean?" I asked Pitch. "I'm prepared to make you a deal." He said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well if you stay with me then I will let everyone you love live. If not then you'll have to watch them die." He said. He dropped me down and showed me a screen made of black sand.

I looked into it and saw horrifying images. I saw Punzie being kicked by nightmares and she had blood all over her face and body. I then saw the guardians locked in a cell and were shivering and looking weak. Tooth didn't have her wings and Bunny was tiny? Lastly I saw Jack being beat to death by some weird people made of black sand. They had clubs and were hitting him without mercy. He was curled up like a ball. He had blood everywhere on him. He was crying. The sight of that made my heart break. More like shatter into a million pieces.

"If you come with me I can save them from a horrible future like that. And if you join my side we can rule the world and you won't have anyone fear you!" He said. I thought about that but then I remembered something that Jack said one time to me.

**FLASHBACK**

_"If Pitch ever takes you again he is going to make you join his side. You cannot trust him. He will make you evil and corrupted. He will drain every moment of happiness that you have in your life and turn it against you. He will push you and make you believe him with things that aren't true. If that ever happens to you. Never believe him." _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I remembered. I pushed Pitch away and he was taken by surprise. "I will never be with you!" I yelled.

"Well then. I guess we need to do this the hard way." He said. I then felt a sharp pain in my leg and I let out a scream and looked at my leg. I saw a black cobra snake bitting my leg and it felt like a thousand blades started running through my veins and all throughout my body. I then felt Pitch throw me to the ground and I landed with a big thud. I tried getting up but I fell back down once again.

"Elsa!!!" I heard Anna scream to me. "A-Anna?" I tried to look at her but my vision was blurry and I couldn't see. I flipped onto my back and my vision went black. I had passed out again.

Anna's POV

I saw Elsa pass out on the floor and fury filled my veins. Pitch was laughing. I then saw Elsa disappear and Pitch walked over to me. "You'd better tell me what happened to my sister because I swear on my life I will punch you nonstop without mercy!!!" I shouted at Pitch. But he just smiled. I hated him! For what he did to my sister. And how he killed her!!

"Elsa will be fine she just went back." He said. "Went back were?" I asked him. "Geez you are a curious little princess aren't you?" He smirked. "DONT CALL ME A LITTLE PRINCESS!!! I AM A GROW WOMAN!! DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" I yelled.

He chuckled evilly. "You're staying with me for a while your _Majesty_." He bowed. "You'd better let me out or I swear on my life-" I shouted but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"You'd better save your breath princess." He said. He started to walk away. "My sister will stop you!!!" I yelled. He stopped walking away but didn't look back at me. "Oh you do, do you?" He asked me. I heard him tensing up a little in his voice.

"You just wait and see if she really does!" He laughed and went back into the darkness.

I'm not gonna be coming back for a while.

**(A/N): Hey guys!! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter for you guys! I really hope you like it. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. I haven't been getting any reviews for a long time and I don't know if maybe there is a certain amount of reviews that needs to go on a story or maybe it's something else but please let me know if you know at all. **

**Anyways thank you for reading this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!! Bye guys!!**


	28. Save-Me

Chapter 28: Save Me

Elsa's POV

I snapped my eyes open and adjusted my vision to see where I was now.

I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I saw that my window was open and a cool summer breeze blew through my window. The violet curtains blew around freely. I looked around. Nobody was in my room.

I sat up on my bed and looked out the window.

Did all that stuff with Pitch really happen? Does he really have Anna with him?

Just then I heard the door open and I saw a familiar face. Blue eyes. White, silver hair. Jack.

I saw him look at me and he looked surprised. He had a tray with him. It looked like a breakfast tray he had in his hands. He stared at me with his eyes wide open. Then the breakfast tray slipped through his hands and onto the floor making a big mess.

I saw him run over to my bed and launched himself onto me and gave me the biggest hug ever. He squeezed me hard but I didn't mind. I hugged him back.

"Are you alright?" He asked me putting his hand on my cheek. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied back. I grabbed his blue hoodie and I smashed me lips onto his. He was taken by surprise but I think he then melted into the kiss.

...

I laid next to Jack on the bed. I had my hand clasped in his and I had my head on his shoulder and his other hand around my back. We laid in silence.

"Do you remember how we first met?" I asked him. He looked down at me. "Yeah. I was really worried about you." He said rubbing my back. "Felt like it happened ages ago." I said. Leaning my head back into his shoulder. "How did you find me though? I thought I was alone." I asked him.

"I came because the guardians told me that Pitch had risen again. And that he was coming to Norway. The guardians said the he was going there because the kingdom of Arendelle had a great power held there. Which was you. And I thought about you. I knew you had ice powers since you were a kid and I knew that he was after you."

"So before the guardians could stop me I flew here. While I was flying I heard a scream from the woods and came flying down to see what was going on. And that's when I saw you. But I didn't know it was you because I last saw you when you were younger." He said. "But when I found out the you were the queen then I knew right away that it was you. And I felt so happy to see you again." He said while stroking my back with this hand.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had watched over me while childhood and I didn't even know about him? It didn't seem right to me.

...

We laid there for a while longer and I looked at where the sun was. Holy winters!!! It past the afternoon!!! I completely forgot about my duties to Arendelle! "What's wrong snowflake?" I heard Jack say. "It's past the afternoon! I need to do my duties to my kingdom." I got out of bed and ran to my closet. I was looking for something to wear. Simple but elegant enough for a queen. I picked out my white dress that went to my ankles. It wasn't poofy or anything. It was like my ice dress except no blue. It was an off-shoulder and had straps going across my arms.

I decided to add a few snowflakes on the dess. I braided my hair into a French braid and let it sit on my left shoulder. When I changed Jack came behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I looked through my mirror and looked at him through it. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Your so beautiful, you know that right?" He asked me. I smiled back at him. Then I remembered that Anna was taken by Pitch. I saddened at the thought. Why haven't we figured out a plan to get her back yet?

"What's wrong snowflake?" Jack asked behind me. I turned around to meet his gaze. I felt a tear escape my eyes. Then I felt multiple and I started to cry into his chest. "Why are you crying, Elsa?"

"Pitch has Anna." I said.

He gasped as soon as I said that. "How do you know that?!?!" He asked.

"When I passed out I found myself where I was in my nightmares that Pitch gave me. I then found Anna all chained up and Pitch. And Pitch said he would let Anna go if I-I join him."

"Please tell me you didn't say yes." Jack said hopefully. "I didn't. But then I felt a really huge pain in my leg-" I then felt a pain in my leg. It hurt so bad I had to bit my lips to not scream. Jack picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed.

He looked down at my leg and saw a huge bite mark and it was starting to turn black. "What is it?" I asked still wincing at the pain. "I-I don't know. We need to get North now." He said. He put a hand on my cheek. "I'll be right back okay. I'll get Rupunzal too." He said.

"Okay. I'll be fine."

He kissed my forehead and left the room dashing through the halls.

I looked down at my leg and saw my leg being taken by the darkness. My leg was bleeding too. It was a little bite mark but that wasn't the worst part. There was a huge cut there too. Probably from the sand wolf that Pitch made. It was like claw marks and they were really deep cuts.

It then started to hurt again and I tried not to scream. I really hope Jack comes soon.

Jack's POV

I flew as fast as I could to find Rupunzal and North. Maybe their in the meeting room planning to get Anna back? Yeah, I'll check there.

I flew there and opened the doors and saw Kristoff, Flynn, Tooth and Rupunzal there.

"Jack are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tooth said flying over to me. "Punzie! Something is wrong with Elsa. Where is North?" I asked. They gasped. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Punzie asked. "Can you tell me where North is?" I asked again. "I think he went to patrol the perimeter of the castle." Kristoff said.

"Okay. Punzie, meet us in Elsa's room!" I said. She nodded and headed to Elsa's bedroom. I then started to fly to North. When I was out of the castle I looked around to find North. After about 30 seconds I found him and flew right up to him. I wasn't flying correctly so when I landed I stumbled. "Woah Jack! Don't want you falling on me now. Whats wrong?" North asked me wiping off some dirt on my sweater.

"There's something wrong with Elsa! She had a really bad wound on her leg and her leg is turning gray!" I yelled getting more and more upset by the second. "I'll be there! Get in the globe!" North yelled and before I could process what happened next North grabbed me and threw me in there.

I fell onto a hard and stony floor and looked up. I saw Punzie and Elsa looking at me. Punzie was trying not to laugh. Elsa was too.

"Don't. Ask." I said embarrassed. North rushed over to Elsa's side and looked at her leg. Then she screamed in pain.

"Punzie! Get me the medical kit in my sleigh! Jack you stay here. Now!!" He yelled. Punzie fleed our of the room. Elsa kept on screaming and screaming. Her leg was turning more and more grey by the second. About a few seconds later Punzie came back with a leather bag and North opened it up. I saw scissors, tiny knives, and tweezers.

"Jack hold her down!" North yelled taking off his big, furry coat. I held her down and looked over to were North was. I saw him taking a knife and started to cut her leg open. Elsa started squirming and screaming like she was being tortured. After about a minute I saw North taking some phorceps and looking for something in her leg. She let out another loud scream. What was North doing to her?!?

"STOP!!! YOU'RE KILLING HER!!!" I yelled at North. "Jack! Do you want her to live?!?" North shouted back. I stood there while Elsa was still screaming. I then saw her skin starting to turn paler and paler by the minute. I then saw her eyes role back and she wasn't squirming anymore. Oh my god is she-

"...she passed out." North said. I look over and saw him pull out a black shard with the phorceps.

"One down...6 to go."

"Jack do you know what your blood type is?" North asked.

"Ummm...I think an A" I said.

"Well I hope so because Elsa has an A and we need to use your blood. If we don't then we could risk losing her again." North said.

I looked back at Elsa and then I looked down.

"Do it."

North then got a syringe out of the bag. I rolled up my sleeve and North took out my blood. I saw it enter the tube. After North extracted the blood he went to Elsa and injected it into her.

I hope she'll be okay. I will do anything to keep her safe.

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I really am sorry for the long wait but here it is! I'm sorry I put Elsa in this position again. (Well technically it was Pitch's fault. Not mine) Anyways if you like my story please like it and send me reviews of what you think and what you suggest I could do to make it better. Hope your having a nice day/night. Bye snowflakes!!!**


	29. Suffer

Jack's POV

Ever since North gave Elsa my blood I haven't felt like myself. I've felt very dizzy. I stood up and walked over to Elsa lying down. I looked at her. Her beautiful, pale skin. I want to kiss her so bad.

"Jack be careful. Don't fall over." North said.

"Okay I think I'll sit-" I then felt my head go blank and I couldn't feel my legs. Luckily Punzie wasn't in the middle of something so she caught me and let me sit on the bed. She handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Drink up." She said.

I took the glass and started to drink from it. It's been a while since I've ever had juice. As I drank from the metal cup I saw Punzie sit on the other side of the bed. She placed a hand on Elsa's face.

"She was never always serious. She always had fun before the accident." She said.

"One day I came when we were really little. It was in the summer. It was Anna's birthday and we went outside and me and Anna were playing with dolls together. Elsa then comes up behind us and throws mud at us. Of course we got upset but then we throw it back at her, and then we are just having a huge mud fight, we are all covered in mud and all of a sudden our parents come out and they'll be like, 'What the heck is going on here?!?!' And we'll just be like 'we're just having fun daddy!' It was just so fun."

I looked down at her then at Punzie again. "I'm glad she has you in her life. She was never the same when the accident happened. But you helped her with that. You made her come back." Punzie said looking up at me with a faint smile. The smile faded as soon as it appeared.

...

North came in the room again and noticed that we were sitting next to Elsas bed watching her. He went to her bedside and pulled out his stethoscope. North put it on Elsa's chest and he looked deep in thought.

"Is faint. But we need more blood for her to stabilize." North said.

"Take it. As much as she needs." I said pulling up my sleeve. North nodded and extracted my blood into the syringe. He put more of my blood in her.

North sighed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Punzie asked.

"Elsa needs a special medicine. She needs Acamlise. It's a medicine to help her body to go to sleep so I can perform a surgery on her." North explained.

"I can get it." I said standing up but I fell back in my chair because I felt so dizzy. "Jack. I've already had extract to much blood from you. You won't even be able to go 30 yards without passing out." He said.

"Can't the other guardians go after it? And find Anna?" Punzie asked. "They could. But it'll take some few hours. Or if they won't make it back in time then I'm going to have to cut her leg completely open with her awake and that will be very unlikely if she survives." He said. Me and Punzie exchanged looks then looked back at North.

"So what do we do?" Punzie asked.

"Bunny, Tooth, And Sandy are gonna need to get it. Unless Kristoff and Flynn wanna come along, But I wouldn't advise it because they need to help Jack stabilize." North explained.

But I don't need any help! We need to help Elsa! Not me!

"Tell then to go now! I don't want to waste time!!!" I practically yelled. "Jack!! Don't strain yourself!" Punzie said.

North then nodded and told Punzie to go and tell them to get ready for their long journey. North then sat beside me on the bed. We sat in silence next to each other.

"She'll make it...just like she did before."

I nodded. Maybe she will. But something is telling me that this is different. What if she didn't? What would I do then?

North left the room. I was then alone in the room. With Elsa lying on the bed. Once again. I then walked to the window. I didn't even realize that it was night outside. I looked out of the window and looked up at the moon.

_Manny, I don't know if you can hear me but why does this always happen to Elsa and not me? _I said in my mind. _Why can't it just be me? Just let her live and not me. Just please let her live. For all of our sakes. _

But just like that. I didn't hear anything. Not a word. But then behind me I heard a gasp. I turned to look and I saw Elsa sitting up on her bed. She's awake!!!! I ran to her bedside.

"Elsa!! You're alright!! Oh thank the moons!" I gave her a big bear hug. She hugged back. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "It just really h-hurts. My leg." She said reaching out to her leg.

"Well at least your safe." I said.

"I love you Elsa." I said rubbing my thumb on her cheek. "I love you too." She leaned up and kissed me with her soft lips. She tasted so good. I could stay like this forever and ever.

We broke apart and looked at each other.

I then heard the doors open and I saw Punzie and North at the entrance of the doorway. Punzie immediately squealed and jumped on the bed with me on it. She hugged Elsa. North then came next to me smiling with a '_I told you so_' look. I gave him a smile and looked back at Elsa and Punzie.

"I'm so glad your safe." Punzie said. She was lying next to Elsa on the bed. "I'm glad that I'm here too." She said.

"Thank you guys for helping me." Elsa said. "Don't thank us. Thank Jack, he gave you his blood to keep you alive." North said patting me on the back.

She looked at me. "You gave me your blood. Even though you wouldn't be able to move?" She asked. "Yes. I wanted to keep you safe." I said. She gave me a big smile. I smiled back.

"So how are you feeling Elsa?" North asked. "I'm fine really. It's just my leg just really hurts is all." She said. After she said that she made a straight face. She didn't look like she was breathing. Her face was turning purple. "Elsa?!" I asked walking toward her. She then started gasping for air out of no where. She kept on gasping and gasping. "Elsa!!!" I yelled. I went to her side and I saw her then close her eyes once more just like before. She then went limp.

"No no no no!!! Not again!!!" I shouted. I then thought of doing CPR on her. I did the compressions and then breathed in her mouth.

"Jack she needs more blood." North said.

"Take all of my blood." I said rolling my sleeve up again.

"Jack I don't know about this. If I do this your body could shut down and you could go into a coma." North explained while getting the leather bag again.

"I don't care!! You're wasting time!" I yelled.

"Do it! Do it now!!!" I yelled. North nodded. Punzie went to my side and looked at me. "Jack are you sure?" Punzie asked.

"Yes!! I don't care about myself we are wasting time." I reassured her. "Okay." She said.

North took the syringe and took my blood. I felt even more dizzy than before. He injected my blood into Elsa. All the sudden I heard running coming from the hallway and I saw Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy run/ fly into the room. "We got the medicine." Bunny yelled holding up a tube with white glowing fluid inside.

"Hand it over!" North yelled. North poured the glowing liquid into the syringe and injected it into Elsa. North looked closer at her. I then looked closer to make sure she was breathing. We were all looking to see if she would breathe.

I then saw her stomach lift up and I immediately sighed of relief. Everyone else sighed too. North stood up and walked towards me.

"She's going to be fine." He said smiling. I then burst into tears of happiness. Punzie then hugged me. Then Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North.

Elsa is going to be okay.

But...what about Anna

**A/N: Hey guys!!!!!!! Sorry for the other late late update. I'm just busy with school work. It's my Freshman year in high school so it's pretty busy but not that much but I mean ya know. Just school and ppl XD. Anyways I hope you have a great day/night and I'll see you in the next chapter!!! Gooooooooooooood Byeeeeeeeeeee!! :)**


	30. Note

**Author:**

**Hello!! I'm sorry I'm taking so long with the next chapter. I have school work that needs to get done and I'm running out of ideas for the next chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be making a new story!!! I'm not sure when it's released but soon...pretty soon. xD. So yeah. It's gonna be another Jelsa story so yayayay!!! :D it's gonna be a modern one and they are in high school! I'll update soon for the new story. **

**I'd like to make a shout out for all of those wonderful people still waiting for my story chapters and reviews that everyone has sent out! I still haven't been getting any reviews but people have been favoriting my story!!! Thank you so much!!!! Love you all!!! ;) by the way I'm in the school library right now surrounded by boys :( annoying!!! **

**Anyways hope your having a wonderful day/night and I'll see you in the next chapter story!!!! **

**Byeeeeee!!!**


	31. Alive-and-Well

_Chapter 30: Alive and Well_

Jack's POV

She laid there on the bed. She's going to be okay. Thank the gods! This is the second time I could've lost her for good. Damn you Elsa! I held her hand and squeezed it tight. "I failed to keep you alive...again. But your going to be okay. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry Elsa." I began to tear up and felt my tears drop from my face.

Suddenly I felt a hand squeeze mine. I looked up immediately and saw Elsa's eyes open. She smiled softly and I smiled back. I teared up some more. I leaned in a gave her a big kiss on her forehead. She moved her head up and kissed me back. I could feel her soft, warm lips again. I felt like nothing else mattered.

I held her face close to mine and I held my hand up on her cheek. "Your alive. I love you. I love you so much. Elsa. I love you." I said still crying like crazy.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here now."

I chuckled a little bit. I couldn't believe she was alive. I almost lost her once more. I love her more than anyone. And whoever disagrees otherwise will answer to me. I kissed her again but on her lips. I kissed her so hard to try and pour every thought I have had for the past week into that kiss. Then I kissed her everywhere on her face. So many kisses that I lost count. She is my Ice Rose. And I love my Ice Rose. And I will die for her.

We broke apart again and as soon as we did Rupunzal opened the door and as soon as she saw Elsa awake she ran to her and leaped into her arms. Elsa hugged her back and I chuckled.

"Where is Anna?" Elsa asked.

Oh no. She doesn't know. "Is she okay? Jack? Is my sister okay?" Elsa's smile then melted away as soon as she remembered what happened. I sighed. As soon as she heard me sigh she knew that she was still kidnapped by Pitch. She then became panicked. "Elsa calm down. You need to breathe. Or your going to pass out." Punzie said.

Elsa nodded and started to calm down. I started to rub her arm and she calmed down even more.

"We need to get Anna back. Please get her back for me." Elsa said desperately like she was going to die.

"We will get her back. I promise. She's going to be okay." I said kissing her hand. I held her hand to my face. Her hands were warm. They weren't cold like any person would expect. In my hands they were warm like any other persons.

**2 days later**

Elsa's POV

"Your okay. Just a few steps at a time."

I was trying to walk again due to the injury in my leg that Pitch so kindly gave to me. I took one step foreword and almost fell. "Woah careful." Jack said with his arms held out to me so he could prevent me from falling. I took another step and didn't fall over. I kept on going until I managed to walk normally but would limp. "Hey your doing it!" Jack said happily. I went over to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back.

"For all that work I did today can I get a kiss for my reward?" I asked laughing. He chuckled when I said that. "Hmm. Let me think about that." And before I could say anything else, he smashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back. I missed his lips on mine. I missed how his arms were around me all the time.

"I think that's a yes for me." He said chuckling. I lightly hit him in the chest to play around. I then presses my lips to his again.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa."

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I didn't really have much thought on how I wanted this chapter to go or end. Maybe you guys can do me a favor and send me reviews of what you would like to happen in the next chapter. To inspire me. Please? That would be great! Anyways hope your having a great day/night and keep shipping Jelsa and Bethyl!!!**


	32. Presents

**Chapter 31: Presents**

Elsa's POV

I sat on my window seat looking outside. It's was a light snow outside and the sun was out just a bit to see all of Arendelle peacefully. It was calming. I smiled looking through the glass of my window.

"Something troubling you?"

I turned my head slightly to see Jack with his hands in his pockets walking toward me. He sat down on the other side of the seat and looked through the window with me.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

I looked over at him and he shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window again. "Maybe." I said. I could feel his gaze shift to me from the window. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I sighed and looked out the window again. I didn't talk for about ten seconds until I finally spoke. "I-I don't know...we haven't found Anna yet. It's been 2 weeks since we started searching for her. And...I just...I feel like I should be looking for her, not sitting down and taking a break. She is my sister. I should be looking for her." I explained. I had my hands crossed in front of me laying on my lap. I felt Jack's hand pick up my hand and hold it in his. "Elsa...you have almost died. Twice! I'm not letting you go out there again. Until it's safe." He said reassuringly.

He was right. I almost died twice infront of him. I can't blame him. If I was in his shoes I would say the exact same thing. I nodded to him. And I'm still healing from the wound that Pitch gave me in my leg. There were still some black spots in my leg. But I couldn't feel any pain. So that was a good sign.

Jack then scooched next to me and I laid my head under his chin and he had his chin on my head. I grabbed his hand and held it. We stared out the window watching the gentle snowfall. I felt him kiss my forehead. I smiled. I kissed his neck back.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you again. You aren't going anywhere where it isn't safe."

I nodded under his him and we watched the snowflakes dance under the sun.

...

...

I went down to see Punzie. She was drawing in the guest room _as usual_ I thought. I walked up behind her and looked to see what she was drawing.

"Is that a Christmas tree?" I asked. She jumped in her spot. "Oh! You scared me Elsa. Yes, It's a Christmas tree." She said. "It's almost Christmas so I was thinking that...if we find Anna. I'd give this to her." Punzie explained. Then I remembered. What if we don't find her before Christmas? What if she misses out on everything?!? I felt a light tear fall down my cheek. But I quickly wiped it away.

"You alright?" Punzie asked putting her hand on my shoulder. I sniffed back my tear. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then I realized. I need to make a Christmas present for Jack! My eyes widened. I ran through the hallway and I could hear Rupunzal shouting my name for me to wait up.

I ran to find North. I saw him outside by the horse stables doing something with his sleigh. I ran right over to North and saw his reindeer inside the stable.

"I hope you didn't mind if I let my reindeer stay in the stables. I had no where else to put them." He explained while screwing something underneath the sleigh.

"Oh I don't mind! You saved my life. I owe you my gratitude." I said happily. I looked over at the reindeers and saw them stare at me. I smiled. "They haven't eaten in a while. So want to feed them? Here are some carrots!" He handed me and Punzie and leather bag full of fresh carrots. I bet Sven would do anything for these. I chuckled a little at the thought.

I handed the bag to Punzie and she started to feed them one by one. She smiled like a little kid.

"Hey North. Can I ask a question?" I asked. "Ask away!" He replied.

"I need to to figure out a present for Jack. Christmas is coming up and I still have nothing. Do you have any ideas?" I asked him feeling hopeful.

He reached for his beard and stroked it with his big fingers. Indicating that he was deep in thought. "Hmmm. I think I might have the solution. How about this, you let me plan out his presents. Because he asked me the same thing. Just leave it to me!" He said. I nodded with a smile. I looked back at Punzie who held out the last carrot out to one of the reindeer. "You like that don't you boy! Aww yes you do!" She cooed to the reindeer before her. "Who's this cute little guy?" She asked still cooing to the reindeer.

"Oh that's Prancer. And I can already tell he loves you." He smiled at her. Punzie smiled back. I then saw her starting to shiver. "Why don't you go back to the castle with Eugene? I'll have my ladies bring you some hot coco." She nodded and headed up to the castle.

"What is the present idea for Jack that you have in mind?" I asked North. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He laughed. It was a jolly laugh. Just like what you would expect from a jolly ol Saint Nick. I smiled at the thought.

I went to head back up to the castle.

**_2 hours later..._**

I was dressed in my white nightgown with my hair in its braid. I was standing on my balcony with my arms against the railing. It was sunset and I stared at it over the great sea beyond. I wish I didn't have to worry about Pitch. Hope that Anna was okay and that we would find her soon.

I heard a breeze behind me and felt a cold presence behind me. I felt a cold but soothing hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking,"

"Thinking about what?"

"About everything that has happened." Jack nodded his head. He resented his arms on the railing of the balcony looking at the sunset with me. We stood in silence for what seemed like a while until Jack came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head into his shoulder. "We are going to find Anna and we will stop Pitch." He said softly and I smiled. "I promise."

...

I heard my door open from behind me. Me and Jack looked back to find Bunny with a worried face. I rose one of my eyebrows and so did Jack.

"Elsa come quick!" He said worriedly.

"What is it Bunny?" I asked.

"We found Anna..."

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update. I was trying to work on the chapters for a long while but all my progress just disappeared for some random reason. I tried to figure out what it was but I finally did. XD again I'm so sorry for the late update. The same thing happens for my other Jelsa story _Drama Angels_ But I know how to fix it. So I'll update that soon. **

**Hope you have a wonderful day/ night and Happy New Year!!! Please leave reviews!! Make it 100 please!!! That's what I'm aiming for. Bye snowflakes!!!**


	33. Help-Her

**Chapter 32: Help Her**

Elsa's POV

"We found Anna..."

As soon as Bunny said that I ran to him and demanded that he showed me where my sister is. He hopped down the hallways and I was running behind him with Jack flying next to me.

We reached the Great Hall and I found Anna. As soon as I laid eyes on her my heart broke into a million pieces. I felt my tears stream down my face nonstop and I held my hands to my face to keep from screaming. Scream at Pitch for what he did to her. For what he did to all of my family and friends.

But this. This is different.

I saw her. She had huge cuts all over her body and her skin was turning grey. And her cuts where dripping with crimson red blood. Bunny and Tooth carrying her she could barely even walk from the looks of it.

I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! Anna! Let's get you into your room." I said.

We got up to her room and placed her in her bed. I didn't notice that her eye color was changing too. It was tiring from and ocean blue to a golden yellow. Half of her right eye was turning yellow. "Where is North?!" I yelled. Anna was breathing heavily. She had blood dripping from her mouth. I then saw a huge circular blood stain in her stomach. Her dress was torn there. I stood over while the others helping her and opened up that one tear. She had a huge stab mark right through her stomach. I gasped. Tears still streaming down my cheeks. My hands covered in her blood. _My sisters blood_. I will not let her leave me.

...

I then the door fling open behind me and North coming in with his tool kit. He opened it up and it had surgical stuff. Forceps, scissoros, large knives, small knives.

"We need some space. Can you wait outside Elsa?" He asked. I looked down at her. I can't leave her alone she needs me. I'm not leaving her again. I held onto her hand. "Elsa. We need to open her up and get what ever Pitch put in her. I know what he did. I've seen this before. You don't want to see." He said again. I let out a few sobs. "Help Her." I said. I decided to leave the room. But before I did, I kissed her hand and Jack took me outside.

...

Jack closed the door. As soon as it closed I sunk down against the wall and cried and cried. I had my knees up to my forehead and my palms in my face. Jack kneeled down in front of means held his hands on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I didn't answer.

"Hey...look at me." He said. I looked up still having tears drop down my face. I was still sobbing. I looked into his eyes and he did to me. "She's gonna be okay." He said. I didn't say anything. My baby sister is in there. Alone. And stabbed to the gut. Blood everywhere all over her. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was hope that North knew what he was doing and pray to the Lord himself.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?" I nodded my head and I went with Jack to my bathroom.

I went and took a bath in my wooden bath tub. And brushed my hair into its normal French braid. I got dressed into my purple night gown **(the same nightgown in Frozen 2 :P)** and headed down to see Jack by the door.

I walked over and he had a wooden chair out for me. He patted it so I could sit down. I sat next to him. We sat in silence. "She's gonna be okay. She's a fighter." He said. I nodded back to him. "We need to tell Kristoff." I said in sudden realization. "We already told him." He said. "Oh."

**_Some time later..._**

Jack's POV

Elsa feel asleep quite fast. She had her head leaned in my chest letting out soft snores. Her breathing pattern was like a song in my ears. It was so beautiful. She's been through so much. Losing her parents. Being isolated away from her sister. Finding out her sister could die. But she is a fighter. A strong Queen. She is a Queen. And always will be _my_ queen. I rolled my fingers through her platinum hair. I felt her stir and her eyes flutter open.

"Hey snowflake." I whispered still stroking her hair. She laid her head on my lap so she could face me. "Hey." She whispered. Smiling up at me. I smiled back. She held my hand and kissed it. "I love you." She said. I smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

...

Elsa's POV

I heard Anna's bedroom door open. I saw North come out washing his hands with a rag. I immediately stood up. "Is she alright?" I asked immediately.

"She is alive. She just needs rest. She is awake right now. She's asking to see you." I didn't even have time to thank him because I was already running in to her bedside. She was awake and she looked normal. No grey skin. No yellow eyes. She looked like my Anna. _My _Anna. I held her hand and she held it with me. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile with her. I took my other hand and stroked her hair.

"How are you Anna?" She asked.

"Like sh*t." She laughed. Me and Jack laughed with her.

I then heard the door open again and saw Kristoff, Punzie, and Eugene. Kristoff was the first to run to her bedside. He held her other hand and kissed her forehead multiple times. I smiled at this sight. She is surrounded by everyone she loves. Just like she is supposed to. She is supposed to feel love. Not sorrow and fear.

"Elsa. Something bad is going to happen. Pitch...he's building an army. He will stop but nothing to kill you again." She said. I had my eyes widened. An army? But my people don't know how to fight. They don't know how to defend themselves.

Then I remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Pitch is strong. But he only has one weakness." _

_"What is his weakness?" I asked. Mani looked up at me and smiled. _

_"Hope." _

_I raised my eyebrow. _

_"He can be destroyed with hope. He feeds on fear. As long as people have hope and aren't afraid of fear. He will perish. He will be no more."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Anna! I know how we defeat him!!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully it hasn't been a while since I've updated. I think I will end this story in a few more chapters. Or maybe the next will be the last one. I think the next is gonna be the last one. As of right now the next chapter will be the finale of this story. I hope you are enjoying this story! **

**Hope you all have a great day/ night and I'll se you in the next chapter! :) **

**Bye for now!**


	34. Darkness-No-More(Finale)

**Chapter 33: Darkness No More**

Elsa's POV

It's been a week since we've found Anna again. She's doing better than ever! She's starting to walk again. Due to the helping of Kristoff helping her just like Jack did with me. North has been giving a special potion called _Brew of Pain Relief. _She told me that she couldn't feel anything. Just that it hurts a little bit.

I've been preparing the village to fight against Pitch. Jack and me have been doing that as well as our guards. They've had to go through a little persuasion.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Forgive me your highness. But they are just villagers. They are like little kids. They won't learn."_

_This just made my veins boil. How could they say that? Everyone of my people are strong. They have been through the toughest things. They survived my huge storm that I didn't mean to do. They are survivors. Warriors. My people. _

_"These people have been through the toughest disasters of all history! Don't you remember when I made the winter storm on accident? Do you remember everyone freezing and on the verge of death? And they survived. They are my people. And you will teach them how to fight! Pitch will be here at any moment! And we must show him no mercy!"_

_Silence filled the air. I thought as if I shouldn't have said anything. But then one in front of me kneeled down. "Queen Elsa. We have waited so long for you to stand up for yourself. Showing that you do care for your people. We will serve you until the end!"_

_Then all of my guards kneeled down. _

_"Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Queen!" _

_They are ready._

_My people are ready._

_Arendelle is ready to fight!_

_"I'm so proud of you Elsa!" Jack said next to me putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled back._

_We are ready_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I went up to the guest bedroom to see Punzie and Eugene getting ready. Punzie had leather armor that had a sun in the middle. And iron shoulder pads on her shoulders. I then saw that she had a frying pan. A frying pan? Is she using that for her weapon?

Eugene has the same thing as her but in male form.

"Hey Elsa. What are you doing here?" Punzie asked. "Oh nothing just getting ready for when the time comes to defeat Pitch once and for all. My people will be at peace." I said with pride. Punzie smiled. "We might not have enough people but they have hope. Hope is all they need." I said.

"I have a surprise. Go look out your balcony." She said. I raised an eyebrow but went anyways. I stood up from my balcony with Punzie next to me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There were thousands upon thousands of other soldiers standing right from under my balcony. There must've been at least five thousand men! Or more. I looked back a Punzie. "I told my mother and father that we needed men for this battle against Pitch. They are here to serve you and only you. I've made sure of that." She said.

"How many are there?" I asked looking back at her.

"Ten thousand."

"Ten thousand?!"

"Yep. Pretty amazing isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. "This is amazing. More than enough! Thank you Punzie." I then gave her a huge hug. She hugged me back. I don't know what I did to deserve this but this is more than I could ever ask for.

...

I walked down to the great hall were I saw Jack talking to the guardians. He caught sight of me and left them with a nod. I walked up to him. He smiled at me. "Hey snowflake." He said. "Hey Frost." I replied. He smiled again.

"Aren't you gonna get ready my Queen?" He asked. I wrapped my hands around his neck and stood there smiling. "I'll get ready later. I just want to spend time with you." I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed me back.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"If I don't make it,"

"Stop talking."

"I want you to know that I love you and always will. No matter what happens I'll always be with you, forever."

I kissed him again and he kissed me back. It was a very passionate kiss. I wish I could stay like this forever. But unfortunately, Pitch had other plans.

"Go get ready." He said. I nodded and headed to my bedroom. I opened the door and looked around. I took a deep breath in and out. We are going to get through this. All together as one.

I then felt myself being lifted into the air. I swatted to freak out but something made me feel like I was okay. That I was at peace. The I saw myself glowing and I then saw the light around me burst all around me. I had to close my eyes to keep from going blind.

The light then disappeared and I fell back to my feet. I looked at myself to see that I was wearing a beautiful white dress. White as snow. And I had a long cape that faded from white to lavender purple. **(Elsa's new white dress from Frozen 2.)**

"_You have proven yourself to me Elsa. You are now Spirit if Ice and Snow. And the Snow Queen._" I heard a voice from all around.

Mani.

I looked out towards my balcony and I saw the moon. I smiled. "Thank you Mani." I said.

I heard my door open from behind and saw Jack. He stopped in his tracks and had his mouth open slightly. Eyes widened. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"You know you should really close your mouth." I said laughing.

"Wow you look...I...I don't even have words to say how gorgeous you are." He said. I felt heat creep up my cheeks. I tried to hide it but I didn't care. He cupped my head with his hands and smashed his lips onto mine. I fell into this beautiful kiss. I could then feel his tongue break my lips apart. And our tongues were having a playful sword fight in my mouth and his. It was the most passionate and beautiful kiss you could ever have with someone you love.

We broke apart breathing hardly. "Wow. That was..." Jack said but I finished him. "...amazing." He chuckled. "We'd better wait outside. Don't want everyone waiting for us." I nodded and headed towards my balcony.

...

I stood on my balcony with Jack next to me and Anna. It took a lot of persuasion for me to let Anna join the fight. But I'm letting her use a bow and arrow to shoot from the balcony. She didn't agree but went with it anyways. She had her bow ready with Kristoff next to her. And Punzie had Eugene next to her as well.

"We will fight to the end. Together?" I took Jack and Anna's hand. And the rest took each other's hand.

"Together." We said at the same time.

3rd Person POV

Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Punzie, Eugene and all of the Guardians stood holding hands together facing the darkness of the night. All of their army was ready for any strike to come at them. Until they all saw it.

A huge dark cloud covered the moon and another came outside of the Arendelle kingdom. Elsa clutched Jack's hand harder. He did the same.

The cloud far outside the wall then had a figure of a man peering out towards all of the army and Elsa's friends. He smiled.

"Well well well. Isn't this a surprise! The kingdom of Arendelle and Corona all come together as a family. How sweet. It would be a shame if it all fell apart." He chuckled loudly so everyone could hear.

"This is what you call an army?" He asked. "Meet mine!" And with that a whole army appeared with dark horses, dark sand men armed to the teeth, dark wolves, and dark vultures. The whole army stretched all around the kingdom and beyond.

Jack looked to see if Elsa was afraid and needed comfort. But no. He saw her with no fear. All but hope. And so did the rest of everyone on the balcony.

"You see now? Do you think you can defeat me?" He asked with his evil grin. His yellow teeth showing a deathly smile from it.

"You cannot defeat me! Surrender now! And maybe I'll spare your pathetic lives!" He laughed loudly again.

All of his dark figures were armed well. Dark soldiers had their spears and bows made of sand ready. Wolves had slobber hangin from their mouths ready to fuel on human flesh. And vultures circling around ready to pick at what is left of all of the dead bodies. Horses huffing the ground like an angry bull ready to charge at any second. Pitch just had to give one word and they would charge at everyone.

Elsa then let go of jack and Anna's grasp and stood on her balcony.

"No, Pitch. You may have a stronger army, but we all have hope. Hope that we will win this fight. And that's why I'm going to say..."

Jack looked at her curiously and so did everyone else.

"What?" Pitch asked.

"...I forgive you." She said. Everyone was surprised for her say those three words. They thought she was going to lash out on him and it would turn into a blood bath. But no. She was being the better person. A true and noble queen.

_Elsa: Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Elsa: Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Anna and Elsa: Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where a dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Elsa, Anna, Punzie: Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_The guardians, Elsa, Jack, Anna:_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met and midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Elsa and Jack: Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of hope_

_Side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Everyone on the balcony: Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Were I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Everyone on the balcony and all of Arendelle:_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree _

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Were a dead man called out_

_For his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree_

_——————————————————_

"No! No! No! No!!" Pitch yelled. Everyone then saw Pitch with black sand coming out of him. "Curse you Elsa!!! Do you know what you have done?!" He yelled with more and more sand coming out of him forming a big cloud of black sand above him.

"Yes I do. I have defeated you. And now everyone will be at peace. There will be darkness no more!" She said.

He then screamed. The cloud started to get bigger, bigger, and bigger. All of the horses, soldiers, wolves, and vultures that Pitch had created had been going into all of the other sand.

"Elsa! Get down! I think it's gonna blow!" Jack yelled. Everyone on the balcony rushed back into the castle. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!!" Elsa yelled and people then ran into their houses. It then started to suck everything into it. Like a black hole. Elsa ran into the castle but before she could get inside she felt herself being pulled by the force of this black hole. "Jack!!!!" She yelled and Jack grabbed her. Not daring to let her go. "Don't let go!" He yelled back to her. Anna then joined Jack to pull her back. And then Punzie and Eugene. And the rest of everyone that was on the balcony.

They then managed to pull her into the walls of the castle. They all landed with a big thud on the ground.

_BANG!!!!!_

They heard the loud bang go off and they covered their heads with their arms. The force of the bang was so strong that it blew the doors wide open and blew in a bunch of black sand into the hall of the castle.

They all found the courage to look at the damage that must have been taken by this explosion. Nothing was damaged. Nothing broke. No paintings wripped, no pots shattered. Everything was fine. Just black sand all over the walls and floor. They all got up and moved towards the balcony still had weapons ready incase if maybe he was still there.

But he wasn't. The whole kingdom was covered in black sand. Boats, houses, gardens, the ocean.

"How are we going to clean all of this up?" Punzie asked. "It's going to take months!" She said. But Elsa didn't mind. She waved her hands in front of her and all of the black sand floated up into the sky.

All of the people opened up their windows and doors and smiled greatly. The black sand floated into the air and turned into the shape of a huge snowflake. As soon as Elsa parted her hands all of the sand blew away. Not to be seen again.

The clouds then parted away showing the moon and the daylight dancing around the sky. They all couldn't help but smile with glee.

"I knew you could do it." Anna said. Elsa laughed.

"We did it." Elsa said.

There were then crowds of people running to the castle cheering and shouting with joy. Clapping and smiling.

Elsa and the rest of everyone all came down to see all of the cheering people of Arendelle and Corona. There was then a flash of light that shone down behind the crowd. When the light parted the guardians looked shocked. It was Mani. Man in the Moon himself. All of the kingdom looked frightened. "Don't be afraid. He's a friend of mine." Elsa said and everyone calmed down.

"Elsa. You have no idea how proud I am of you. I want to reward you by becoming the Queen of Light. Will you?" He asked.

Elsa looked shocked and turned around to look at the others. They all motioned her to go. So the people of Arendelle parted for her making a pathway for her to go to Mani. She walked right up to Mani. She kneeled down and looked up him. "People of Arendelle and Corona! I will present to you a new Queen. Not just the Snow Queen. But Queen of Light and Hope." He said. He then had his hands glowing. And right in them he had a beautiful crown. Diamonds that were as white as snow and a bigger diamond in the shape of a rose. He placed the crown I top of Elsa's head.

"May I present, Queen Elsa! The Queen of Light and Snow!" The crowd erupted with cheers of joy for Elsa. Elsa started to cry because of how happy she was. All of her people loved her! They loved her. No more doubting her. No more not trusting her. The trusted and loved her! She then had an idea.

She then stepped her foot on the ground and the courtyard became an ice skating rank. Everyone sounded pleased and started skating around freely and happily.

Jack then came next to her and nudged her arm. She looked up at him and smiled. "You did it Elsa!" He said. She smiled at him. "We did it." And she kissed him. Her arms around his neck. And his around her waist. He pulled her closer and the kiss became more and more passionate.

"Eh emm."

They stopped kissing and looked at who wanted to speak to them. It was North snickering. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment .

"Welp, I think I know what the perfect Christmas present is for you both." He said excitedly.

They both looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

North walked up and held both of their hands. He closed them and looked at both of them.

"Each other." He smiled and walked back to Bunny. Jack and Elsa smiled at each other. Jack then waved his staff and made it snow and made a big snowbank. He filled the whole courtyard with a thick blanket of snow. Jack then threw a snowball at Bunny and he fell over laughing. Then Anna threw one at Punzie. And Kristoff to Sven. Eugene to North. And soon the whole kingdom was in a huge snowball fight.

Elsa stood by smiling and laughing. She then felt something cold his her side and she fell over with a loud thud. She got up to see who it was and saw it was Jack. "Oops. Sorry." He laughed. She then made one and threw it at his square in the face and he fell over. This was the funniest thing she had ever seen. She laughed so hard her stomach hurt. But she couldn't stop. Then Anna threw one behind her back. Elsa then made a huge snowball and chased after her.

Now they were all truly in peace. No fear. No sadness. Just joy and fun. Darkness is destroyed. Darkness is gone.

Darkness is no more.

**A/N: Hey guys! So unfortunately this is the very last chapter for this story. I know I know. It's sad. I'm crying myself. It felt like yesturday that I posted the first chapter of this story. But that was a couple years ago :O. I personally think that this is the best chapter that I have ever written. And the longest. I had so much inspiration for this chapter. I was so excited for write and I did!! Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think about my story and the last chapter. **

**_The Hanging Tree written by Dorthy M. Johnson_**

**I don't really have anything else to say other than to thank you so so so so so much don't your love and support for my very first published story. I really really really hope that you enjoyed it!**

**P.S - you can check out my other Jelsa story called Drama and Angels. It's in modern times and about Elsa being new to high school. It's kinda like Mean Girls but not exactly. You can check it out on my profile of published stories. **

**Bye for now!**

**Xoxo ;)**


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Elsa has woken up to the sound of beautiful birds chirping outside her window. She opened her eyes to see the shining sun up and the trees blowing freely in the wind. And the birds chirping their songs like no one is watching. She smiled to herself.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She outstretched her arms, swing her legs over the bed and hopped off. Having her snowy white nightgown fall down to her ankles. She walked over to her wardrobe and began to undress herself.

"Good morning, Snowflake." A voice called behind her blue and white dressing screen. She smiled.

"Good morning, Jack." Elsa said as she slipped her nightgown off down onto the floor. She stepped out of it and threw it over onto the dressing screen. She decided to wear something simple but also had elegance written on it.

She wore a bright burgundy gown that reached to the floor. With long bell sleeves that reached down to where her knees would be. She put on a corset with gold embroidered all over it like vines. The bell sleeves had gold sewn into the ends of them as well.

She never wore red much, but she just decided why not?

She walked out and looked at Jack putting on his blue hoodie with beautiful frost patterns all over it.

"You look lovely today." He said with a smirk. Elsa smiled back. "Just trying to look nice. I have a meeting with the king of Callestan. Even though I don't like him. I need to look the part."

"Oh the b*stard that keeps on trying to flirt with my girlfriend?" He asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes and slapped him playfully on his chest.

"Don't talk like that!!" She shouted in a whisper.

"Or what?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I won't give you any kisses for a week." That didn't really help the situation except worsen it with Jack's smile growing bigger.

"You can't do that. You cannot go even an hour with out kissing me." He said as he moved his eyebrows in a sync way up and down. Elsa rolled her eyes once more.

"Try me."

Jack laughed and grabbed his staff. "I've gotta head out now. Don't want North making a search party for me if I'm missing." He said as he strode up to the window.

"Alright, be careful mister." Elsa said as she crossed her arms looking up at him.

"Aren't I always?" He asked as he flew out of the window and disappeared out of sight. Elsa frowned. She missed him so much already.

It has been three years since they had defeated Pitch. And so much has happened. Anna married Kristoff. Rupunzal and Eugene had their first child. The had a beautiful boy with blond hair like Rupunzal used to have and brown eyes like his father.

Anna just found out she was pregnant a week ago. And ever since that day, Elsa just cannot wait to see her little niece or nephew. She was gonna be an aunt! Her baby sister was going to start a new chapter of her life with the man she loves.

Happiness was all over the kingdom. They all felt joy. Elsa decided that on the day they defeated Pitch, they would hold a festival in their victory. The festival would have people from all over the world come and share their culture and what they do with everyone. Everyone makes friends and everyone is happy.

...

Elsa decided to go see Anna before the meeting she had. Elsa knocked on the door and was greeted by Anna.

"Hey Anna! How are you doing?" Elsa asked as she sat down on the couch with Anna.

"I've been doing good. How about you?" She asked looking at her older sister.

"I've been well. Just been busy so much lately. It's like I haven't gotten a break at all since Pitch was defeated." Elsa sighed. It was true, the work had been piling up ever since that day. Which Elsa never understood because the rate of crime in the kingdom dropped after that. It was probably something about making alliances with other countries around the world. Because now they see Arendelle as a weapon they can use. Because when they heard that the great darkness had been destroyed. They had been taking Arendelle to their advantage and trying to make an alliance.

Of course all of the Kings were looking to try and marry Elsa so they could be known as "indestructible".

Anna put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You're doing so well sis. And I believe that you are the best queen anyone could ever have." She smiled at that.

"Oh hey I brought you your favorite breakfast!" Elsa said as she pulled something that was wrapped in a napkin. She unwrapped it and it was a strawberry danish.

Anna smiles but then that smile dropped as soon as the smile came to her face. She then put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no..." she said before running into the bathroom. Elsa raised an eyebrow. She then heard the gagging and Elsa knew what was going on.

_Well, guess that's what happens when your pregnant._

Elsa decided to go into the bathroom to help Anna. She walked in and saw Anna over a bucket throwing up. She had her hair down which made Elsa rush over and hold her hair out of the way for Anna to finish.

"Get it all out." Elsa said as she rubbed her sisters back in small circles soothingly. Anna threw up one last time before pulling her face from the bucket and wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry, I just don't think I can stand the smell of those when I'm like this." She said as Elsa went over to grab a towel and wipe Anna's face to clean her up.

"It's okay. It's a normal thing for when you are pregnant. Mom said that she couldn't stand the smell of chicken when she was pregnant with you." Elsa laughed.

"Awww. But I love chicken!" Anna playfully pouted which made Elsa laugh even more.

"She couldn't stand having anything that had to do with cheese for you. Thinking of it would make her gag." Anna laughed at her sister. Anna then put her hand over her stomach and looked down.

"I guess you don't like pastries, little nugget." Anna chuckled while Elsa smiled. Her sister was growing up so fast. It felt like yesterday they were playing together in the throne room that one day.

"You'd better get to that meeting or your gonna get a boring lecture from the nobles." Anna said looking up at her sister.

"Don't remind me." Elsa sighed heavily and got up to walk out of the door. "If you need anything just let me know alright?" Elsa asked as she looked back at her sister sitting on the floor. Anna nodded her head.

Elsa smiled and left for her meeting.

...

**(I'm gonna skip the meeting cause I don't know how to write it XD sorry)**

...

Elsa was absolutely exhausted. She spent longer in that meeting room than she wanted to. She could tell why it was so long. Yes, Jack was right, he had been flirting with her a lot but she acted on it as being a friend. No one knew that she was with Jack for all these years. Nor did anybody still believe in him. She wanted to keep it a secret to the distant kingdoms. Why? Because it would be more of a reason to try and make an alliance with Arendelle and all of the kings would try and tell her to marry them instead of what they would call, "village boy" but they don't know who he really is and Jack could freeze them in a matter of seconds if he wanted to.

Elsa walked down the hallway when a certain smell made its way to her nose.

_Chocolate!_

Elsa smiled and followed where the smell was. She wandered to where the smell was and it was her bedroom. She raised an eyebrow. Why would there be chocolate in her room? She opened the door and looked around. Her eyes landed on a familiar boy and he was holding a box of a variety of chocolates in a heart box.

Elsa started to feel herself close on the verge of drooling.

"Are you gonna stand there and drool all day or are you gonna actually eat them?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face. Elsa glared at him and walked over to him.

"Yes I will eat them thank you very much. And I don't drool!" She said as she jabbed Jack with her elbow playfully. He let out an 'oof' and held his hand there.

"Rude!"

"You were being rude first!"

"I was not!"

Jack raised his eyebrow with a smirk once more. He wrapped his free arm around Elsa's waist which made her yelp with surprise. "What you don't like me anymore?" He asked.

"Your a naughty boy." Elsa said she smirked.

"Oh I know I am." He said as he inched his face closer to her. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it too. She went closer and their lips met. They began to make out with each other. All the love they had for each other was expressed in that kiss. Jack pulled Elsa closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her hand up in his hair to deepen the kiss.

They broke apart and Elsa grabbed the chocolate from his hand. She opened it up and took a bit of one of them. She took a small toffee and ate it with pleasure. She a moan escaped her lips from the mouthwatering bite.

"This is the best toffee I've ever had! Where did you get these?" Elsa asked taking another bite.

"North made them. He insisted that I give them to you." He smiled. Elsa noticed something that she hadn't before. Now that she was up close to him she could see his face clearly. He was sweating. He looked nervous about something. But what was it? Had she done something wrong? Was he sick?

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked looking at him worriedly.

"What? No, I'm fine." He said as he started breathing a little more than before.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Elsa asked again. Jack nodded his head.

"Come with me. I want to take you somewhere." He said as he picked Elsa up walked to the window. Elsa gladly accepted. She still wasn't quite used to him flying her. But she enjoyed it.

...

They reached a mountain that was in full bloom. It was mid-spring and there were flowers blooming nonstop. Tulips, daisies, dandelions, all the flowers you could imagine. Her favorite season was winter. But she liked this a lot.

Jack set her down and Elsa looked in awe at the beauty in front of her. She bent down and ran her hand along the flowers.

"That's not the best part. Come." He said as he reached a hand out to Elsa. Elsa looked up and accepted.

He walked her around the mountain admiring the greenery and trees all around her.

They eventually reached a cave that was dark inside. Jack walked in front of her and motioned his hand to follow. Elsa trusted Jack so she went in with him.

They proceeded in and it was pitch black inside.

"Jack...where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see."

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. It was still so dark, Elsa couldn't see her own body in the dark. Or Jack's.

She then saw a blue light at the end of the tunnel. _What is that blue light?_ She asked herself. Where is Jack taking her?

They reached the end and Jack quickly turned back towards her and held his hands up onto her eyes.

"Jack what are you-"

"Just walk forward." He said softly in her ear. How could she say no to him. She nodded her head slowly and walked forward.

"Keep going."

She kept going and going. What was in here??

"And now!" He said as he removed his hands from her face. She opened her eyes and gasped.

They were in a giant cave that had blue glowing crystals all over the walls and ceiling. The crystals were poking out from the ceiling of the cave and they were all giving a beautiful blue glow that made the whole room shine. Some were in vines that hung down making it look like a waterfall of diamonds. Elsa was completely amazing by this. She went forward and ran her hand along the crystal streamers that hung from the ceiling.

"This is so...wow!" She said as she moved to look at the crystals poking from the ground.

"W-Where did you find this place?" Elsa asked turning to look at Jack. He shrugged. "I was on the job and saw this cave passing by. I couldn't help but go in and explore. And that's where I found this." He said as he used his staff to motion all the crystals.

Elsa got up and walked over to Jack and placed her hand on his cheek. She moved her thumb along his cheek bone and smiled.

"Well I'm very glad you found it. It's so beautiful." He smiled and placed his hand upon her cheek too. "You know what else is beautiful?" He asked. "What?"

"You." He smiled and placed his lips on hers. They moved it a cynic motion and they both loved it. The whole world had stopped and all that mattered was them. Elsa felt butterfly's in her stomach and Jack felt heat creep up his cheeks. They had done this so many times. It felt so natural to them.

They pulled apart and Jack looked her in the eye.

"Elsa. You are the smartest, most caring, and most beautiful person I have ever met. When I met you. I could t help but feel that we...we were meant to be together. I felt my heart soaring when we first kissed. I love you with all of my heart. And all that I am," Jack then bent down on one knee.

Elsa felt herself gasp. She knew this was it.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Queen of Ice, Light, and Hope,"

Elsa felt herself tearing up. Her hands reached over her mouth and she felt the tears spilling down her hands and onto the earthy ground.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Marry me?" He asked. He pulled an exquisite silver ring with a small icy blue snowflake with a diamond in the middle. At this point, Elsa broke down into tears. He actually asked her! She was overwhelmed with joy. She couldn't help but feel like the whole world was revolving around her and Jack. She had never been this happy since she opened the gates of Arendelle.

Elsa nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, Yes! Yes yes yes!! A thousand times yes!!" She yelled and she engulfed Jack into a big bear hug. He happily excepted. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt like the happiest spirit in the world. What did he do to deserve her? At least three hundred years ago, he thought that he'd be alone for all eternity. But when he found her. She could see him. After all these years a woman. Saw him. Could hear him. Could touch him. Besides Jamie, he found another person who could see him. And he couldn't help but overwhelm with joy and happiness.

He felt a small tear fall down his cheek. "I love you. So _so_ much." He said as he hugged her tighter like if he let go, she would disappear. Elsa smiled.

"I love you more." She said as she lifted her head to look him in the eye. His eyes were glossy. But she saw so much through them. Happiness, Joy, and Hope. She leaned down and kissed him.

Now their new chapter begins.

——————————————————————

**A/N: Hello everyone!!!!!!!! I decided to write an epilogue on this story! I haven't written in a while and it's probably gonna be a long time before I write anything else on FanFiction. Just wanted to let you all know that. **

**I might not be writing much because I need inspiration. A lot of things are going on in the world right now too. I just want to let you all know, that all lives matter and I hope that we can all treat each other with equality. **

**All lives matter. **

**Now enough of talking about things that shouldn't be on here. I hope that you all are doing well at home. Are you all sick of Corona? I know I am XD. I bet maybe after this, you all wanna throw a huge party!! I know I do!! **

**Anyways, just wanted to put that out there to all of you that I won't be writing for a while. **

**God bless you all!!**

**-June 29, 2020. Monday. 10:57 AM**


End file.
